What does the butterfly say?
by Peebels Pek
Summary: AU. HUMANIZADO. Fluttershy es una recien egresada de la universidad, quien por azares del destino no logra ejercer su carrera, tomando como ultimo recurso un pequeño puesto en la gran empresa Party Pie, donde conoce a la extrovertida CEO Pinkie Pie y a la severa directora Rainbow Dash, ¿que pasa cuando sus historias se enlacen?
1. Nueva empleada

**What does the butterfly say?**

 **Cap. 0**

 **Nueva empleada**

" _ **Un poco confuso"**_

…

 _-¡Atención todos! –Hablo un hombre de traje a los trabajadores –hoy tenemos una compañera._

 _-Un gusto mi nombre es Fluttershy –dio una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo –y espero llevarme bien con todos._

 **Su primer empleo luego de una vida de universitaria, un logro en definitiva**

 _-Asique conseguiste el empleo hermanita –decía sentado en el sofá Zephry –pero estas segura de esto sabes que ya no tendrás mucho tiempo para el refugio._

 _-Lo sé, pero sin el empleo terminaría por perderlo._

 **Algunas personas entran a su vida y pondrán su mundo de cabeza**

 _-¡Directora! –gritaban algunos trabajadores felices de ver nuevamente a su jefa._

 _-Es bueno tenerla de vuelta directora Dash –entre la multitud apareció la CEO de la empresa una mujer de cabellera esponjosa color rosa pastel._

 _-No podía desaparecer por tanto tiempo presidenta Pie._

 **Una impresión poco común**

 _-¿Te has sentido bien aquí Fluttershy? –pregunto un hombre de cabello bicolor interesado en la chica._

 _-Claro que si Discord._

 _-¿La directora no es muy estricta contigo?_

 _-No, de hecho, creo que es muy linda._

 **Solo es una pequeña tentación… ¿verdad?**

 _-Buenos días directora. –saludo alegremente la pelirrosa al entrar al ascensor junto con Rainbow Dash._

 _-Bueno días señorita Breeze –salido con una sonrisa la peli-arcoíris._

 _De un momento a otro el ascensor se llenó de gente, dejando a Rainbow contra la pared, con Fluttershy enfrente, sin poder evitarlo la peli-arcoíris dirigió su mirada al escote de la Fluttershy._

 **Y una relación que va más allá del empleo**

 _En una habitación iluminada con poca luz, se encontraban dos cuerpos sudorosos y cansados_

 _-La nueva empleada es linda ¿no crees Rainbow? –decía Pinkie mirando a su amante._

 _-¿No crees que es algo joven para alguien como nosotras? –pregunto Rainbow levantándose de la cama y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una bata._

 _Pinkie arqueo la ceja divertida -¿Qué edad tiene?_

 _-24_

 _-Uuuuh… diez años menor, sinceramente yo podría salir con chicas de secundaria sin lamentos._

 _-Eres una enferma._

 _-Querrás decir, somos unas enfermas –Pinkie se levantó de la cama sin cubrirse y se dirigió a la ducha. –Tomare un baño y luego me iré, ¿ok?_

 _-Ok –le respondió Rainbow pero no pudo evitar pensar en Fluttershy_

…

 **Aparece corriendo tocando un solo de guitarra para luego lanzarse al estilo estrella de rock pero no alcanza a frenar y se estrella contra una puerta... Ok eso se veía mejor en mi cabeza y cambiando de tema... les traigo una nueva historia. Lamentablemente no la actualizare tan seguido como me gustaría pero algo es algo, asique les dejo el prólogo y todo, cabe destacar que la historia está basada en el manga coreano "** **What does the fox say**?" **(Si, ya sé, no le cambie mucho al título) para los que ya lo han leído creo que ya se dan una idea de lo que va la historia, y los que no pues... no sé, que disfruten la historia.**

 **Bueno sin más que escribir o añadir yo me retiro.**


	2. Entrevista

**What does the butterfly say?**

 **Cap.1**

 **Entrevista**

" _ **Más fácil de lo que pensé"**_

…

La empresa Party Pie. Una compañía recién nacida, y ya mostraba un gran desarrollo. Dirigida por Pinkamena Diane Pie, hija ilegítima de un magnate empresario, pese a que su imperio de diversión era todo lo contrario a las empresas exportadoras de metal precioso de su padre, Party Pie se empezaba a hacer notar ya que sus artículos no solo eran novedosos y originales, tenían calidad y gracias a la poca competencia y gran demanda (pues a quien no le gusta celebrar a lo grande) pronto se convertiría en un monstro más del capitalismo.

Pero claro como se ha dicho antes la empresa apenas da sus primeros pasos al salvaje mundo de los negocios, y por eso muchos se peleaban como perros tratando de ser un eslabón más en dicha compañía.

Claro que Fluttershy no calificaba como alguien que "peleaba" un puesto en tal compañía y su alguien le preguntaba ¿que si deberás quería entrar a trabajar a ese lugar?, ella contestaría sí y no.

Sí, porque al igual que todos necesitaba capital para mantenerse y también echar a andar su vida laboral.

No, simplemente ser una oficinista no era lo que ella anhelaba. Pero ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se graduó de la universidad y ejercer su carrera como tal no había sido nada fácil.

Los animales eran su pasión, peligrosos, inofensivos, de todos tamaños, con plumas, con escamas, con pelo, marítimos, terrestres, que importa a ella le encantaban. Por eso quiso especializarse como veterinaria, tenía diplomas y reconocimientos, pero, un número no te da la seguridad de encontrar el trabajo soñado o dedicarte a lo que te gusta, pese a todo su esfuerzo académico su experiencia laboral era casi nula, lo que la llevo a empezar desde abajo y para Fluttershy esto, en sí, no era un problema. El verdadero problema es que los trabajos en los que debía comenzar eran muy pesados para ella, el levantar estiércol de ganado y limpiar los habitas de los animales, era un total esfuerzo físico, el cual la pobre chica de cabello rosa no soportaba, su cuerpo frágil y débil no estaba hecho para eso.

Menos mal, siempre fue una chica precavida y tenía un plan B; había estudiado dos carreras, pero, aunque había estudiado administración de empresas, solo lo había hecho superficialmente lo cual también le causaba problemas.

Pero hoy tenía un buen presentimiento, lograría conseguir el trabajo en la compañía PP, no te dejes engañar por la manera nerviosa en la que jugaba con sus manos, ni en el movimiento continuo de sus piernas o en la angustia reflejada en la manera como se mordía los labios.

" _Vamos Fluttershy, solo es una entrevista como todas… como todas en las que te han rechazado"_ , si, esa era la manera de darse ánimos.

-Fluttershy Breeze –llamo una anciana que atendía en recepción.

-¡Presente! –Fluttershy se levantó de su asiento con la mano en el aire. Al ver lo que había hecho se avergonzó, tan nerviosa estaba que actuaba de manera torpe. La anciana la miro incrédula y se acomodó los anteojos. _"Niña tonta"_ , fue lo que pensó.

-¿Piensas venir o te quedaras ahí? –pregunto la anciana, al ver que la chica no se movía de su sitio.

-Ah, lo siento –Fluttershy se aproximó hasta el escritorio de la mujer, con un evidente rubor de pura vergüenza.

La anciana, solo hizo una mueca de fastidio –de acuerdo, señorita Breeze, usted venia por una entrevista, pero lamentablemente, la persona que la iba a atender tuvo que salir a un viaje de emergencia, lamento que la hayamos hecho perder su tiempo.

-Oh, ya… ya veo. –Contesto desanimada.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara, la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una mujer, alta, de cabello esponjado color rosa pastel, sus ojos azules y alegres al igual que una sonrisa amigable.

La mujer se aproximó a donde se encontraba Fluttershy.

-Buenos días señora Cake –saludo a la anciana, para después mirar a Fluttershy –mmm… ¿entrevista de trabajo?

Antes de que Fluttershy le contestara, la señora Cake contesto –así es, señorita Pie, pero para su mala suerte, el joven Draconequus es el que la atenderá.

Una mueca graciosa se instaló en el rostro de la oji-azul –pero Discord salió fuera del país.

-Precisamente señorita Pie, estaba a punto de decirle a la señorita… eh –tal parecía que la anciana se había olvidado rápidamente del nombre de Fluttershy –Breeze, si –dijo una vez que miro los papeles en sus manos –que podía venir otro día.

La mujer de ojos azules le dio una rápida mirada a Fluttershy, una pequeña idea cruzo por su mente –Eso no será necesario. –Ese comentario sorprendió tanto a Fluttershy como a la señora Cake.

-Pero presidenta –objeto la anciana –usted tiene muchos compromisos, no tiene tiempo para esto y…

-Ya me encargare de eso –respondió sin borrar su sonrisa –le diré a mi secretario que organice mis horarios, usted no se preocupe. –volvió sus ojos hacia la chica a su lado –ven iremos a mi oficina y comenzamos con la entrevista te parece.

Fluttershy atino a dar un leve asentimiento con su cabeza y siguió a la risueña mujer.

El tiempo en el ascensor fue en cámara lenta para la chica de ojos calipso, estaba al lado de la que sería no solo su jefa (claro si entrevista era un éxito), sino que era la dueña y patrona de toda la compañía, pero eso no era lo malo, no, lo malo era que iba a ser ella la que la entrevistara, eso no era bueno para sus nervios, de por sí, destrozados.

Finalmente llegaron al último piso del enorme edificio. A su paso la presidenta comenzó a saludar animadamente a todos los empleados, quienes correspondían de igual manera. Era raro, lo normal es que los que van a la cabeza de alguna empresa, eran personas arrogantes, sedientas de poder y dinero, además algunas veces abusivos. Pero Pinkamena era todo menos esos, la sonrisa radiante y alegre que poseía era algo que Fluttershy nunca pensó encontrar en alguien que poseía un estatus tan alto.

Al llegar a la oficina un hombre de estatura baja con un curioso traje verde y ojos saltones de un tono claro de morado.

-Señor Alligator –le llamo, la mujer de cabello esponjado –despeje mi agenda de esta mañana, debo atender a la señorita. –apunto hacia la chica a su lado.

El hombre asintió levemente, sin quitar esa expresión neutra de su rostro.

Ambas mujeres entraron a la gran oficina; una gran ventanal que daba una vista periférica de toda la ciudad, frente a este un imponente escritorio de fino cristal que de cierta manera transmitía un aura de poder, las paredes contrataban pues tenían un diseño basada una gran gama de colores pastel que a su vez daban una buena luminosidad sin necesitad de luz artificial.

-Tomo asiento señorita Breeze –llamo la superior.

-Cl… claro –torpe y apresurada logro sentarse en una de las sillas frente al largo escritorio de la CEO.

-No estés nerviosa –le animo divertida con una sonrisa –solo es una entrevista.

-Usted dice eso porque no está desempleada –al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Fluttershy se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza –disculpe la confianza.

-Está bien tontita –bromeo –no hay problema, creo que es bueno tener confianza con tus empleados, bueno no demasiada –lo último lo dijo en un tono bajo y receloso que Fluttershy no alcanzo a escuchar.

-Presidenta, podemos comenzar – _"Que mujer tan extraña"_ fue lo que pensó Fluttershy, y lo mejor era empezar con lo que había ido antes de que la situación se hiciera más fuera de lo común de lo que ya era.

-Okey –La CEO alargo su brazo para tomar los documentos de Fluttershy. Leía algunas partes atentamente y otras las dejaba de lado. Su análisis era observado ansiosamente por Fluttershy, nerviosa por lo que estaba por suceder.

-¿Veterinaria?

-Si vera, presidenta…

-Dime Pinkie. –interrumpió.

-¿Disculpe?

-Aun no eres mi empleada, asique no veo porque me debas llamar de esa forma, asique por favor, solo llámame así, por ahora claro.

Fluttershy bajo la mirada encontrándose con una placa dorada que tenía inscrito _"Pinkamena Diane Pie… o solo Pinkie"_. – Lo que usted diga. –Era oficial esa mujer era extraña. –Y bueno, como le decía antes, en efecto estudie esa carrera.

-¿Y?

-Bueno he tenido algunos inconvenientes con eso.

-Asique esto es prácticamente tu segunda opción.

-Eh… este, pues sí.

-Ya veo –Pinkie volvió su mirar hacia los documentos. Duro así unos cuantos segundos –comprendo que quieres tomar el puesto libre en la directiva administrativa.

-Si.

-Mmm… si te digo que no, ¿Qué harías?

-Seguir intentando, por supuesto. –Había tenido tantas entrevistas que poco a poco comenzaba a entender lo que los superiores buscaban en sus empleados –no me daré por vencida con un pequeño tropezón, y estoy segura de que en cualquier lugar apreciarían mis servicios.

-Segura y precavida, si puede que tengas razón, pero yo necesito más de un empleado.

-Soy muy competente, claro a pesar de que hace unos momentos actué con una torpeza evidente –admitió avergonzada.

Pinkie le regalo una simpática sonrisa de lado –toma –le entrego los documentos –ha sido agradable conocerte.

Fluttershy sintió un sentimiento de enorme decepción, pero igual le devolvió la sonrisa –lo mismo digo, Pinkie. –Pinkie le dio una mueca graciosa como respuesta.

-¿Quién dijo que podías seguir llamándome así? –Desconcertada la chica tímida busco alguna respuesta a lo último.

-Soy presidenta Pie para usted, y la espero temprano el próximo lunes.

La felicidad de Fluttershy era demasiada para su delicada rostro, he incluso comenzó a hacérsele difícil respirar.

-Hey, todavía no cerramos el trato, aun no mueras.

-Y… yo… perdón… esto es –Fluttershy tomo la mano de Pinkie y la agito de arriba abajo –gracias.

-Bueno, te llamare después, para cerrar el contrato y avisare a los demás miembros del sector directivo, para que te presenten.

-Claro.

…

Fluttershy

¿Que si el tiempo vuela?, sí que vuela.

Hoy era mi primer día en PP, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, nerviosonada, hay, creo que empiezo a ser tan rara como Pinkie, hablando de ella, me dio un agradable recorrido por la empresa, era una persona muy simpática y me alegro que sea mi jefa, aunque me han dicho que la directora es diferente, me pregunto qué clase de persona será, bueno creo que es mejor que me dé prisa.

Para ese día había elegido una falda pegada color café oscuro y una blusa de botones de manga larga, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención asique fue lo más discreto que encontré.

Al salir me encontré con mi hermano, Zephry.

-Sigo sin creer que lo hallas conseguido –fue lo que dijo en cuanto me miro.

-Pues créelo, y ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

-No quiero ir a la universidad –se quejó, ambos vivíamos juntos en el pequeño departamento que mamá y papá nos obsequiaron, con la excusa de que ambos debíamos hacernos independientes, y bueno también que al convivir más tal vez el madurara un poco. Al principio fue difícil ya que es un tanto molesto para mí que tocara todas mis cosas

Abandono los estudios a una temprana edad para seguir sus "sueños" los cuales siempre terminaban con el llorando en el regazo de mama. Al final me di cuenta de que el fracaso le daba un pavor enorme y bueno también era un flojo de primera, asique le di un buen empujón aunque creo que el pasar un día sin techo también le sirvió.

Ahora estudiaba diseño de imagen y hacia las coas por sí mismo aunque algunas veces copaba un empujón.

-Es una lástima –le dije –tenía pensado pasar por el refugio a ver como estaban las cosas, pero si quieres quedarte aquí no hay problema.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que sería muy egoísta de mi parte privar a mis compañeros de mi gran conocimiento artístico y también que clase de hermano seria si te dijo ir sola. –Tomo su inseparable morral y me acompaño a la puerta –Vámonos.

Le sonreí y asentí, claro no sin despedirme antes de mi pequeño compañero esponjado, Ángel. Acaricie suavemente la cabeza del pequeño conejo y me dispuse a seguir a mi hermano.

No me mal interpreten, Zephry no me acompañaba por que íbamos al refugio, él iba por quien estaba en el refugio y no me refiero a los animales.

Llegamos rápidamente al lugar donde fuimos recibidos por una amable chica que poseía una brillante cabellera castaña oscura y ojos marrones claros, era de estatura baja y piel morena.

-Fluttershy no te esperaba, ¿Qué no es hoy tu primer día en el trabajo?

-Lo es, Sara, pero necesitaba ver como estaban las cosas aquí –mire hacia tras para mirar a mi hermano que veía a la chica embobado –y Zephry quería verte.

-En serio –la chica arqueo una ceja mirando a mi hermano. Sara era una chica muy amigable y simpática, su pasión por los animales era casi como la mía, solo que ella le tenía cierto miedo a animales grandes y salvajes, asique se dedicaba a los domésticos, por lo cual ella se encargaba del refugio. Y debo destacar que creo que había cierta química entre ella y mi hermano.

-No, digo si, digo… –el ver a mi hermano tan nervioso era tan divertido –yo quería ver a los animalillos –dicho eso se volteó a ver atentamente a un perico que también lo miro solo para graznar y decir _animalillos,_ imitando a mi hermano.

Sara y yo dejamos salir unas risitas ante la actitud infantil de mi hermano.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme –dije mirando a la chica –creo que todo está en orden.

-Claro solo que… –note como la chica se callaba.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Filthy Rich, está exigiendo el pago, por el lugar. –Sentí que un ardor en la boca del estómago al escuchar eso –Fluttershy, crees poder conseguir el dinero.

-Lo hare –le conteste con determinación, me volteé a ver a mi distraído hermano que veía a las aves en algún tipo de transe –me tengo que ir ya Sara, puedes encargarte de Zephry, no quiero que falte a sus clases.

-Yo lo convenzo –puede notar un sonrojo en el rostro de la morena –cuídate.

-Claro, adiós –me despedí. –Adiós Zephry.

-¿Eh?... si, si cuídate hermanita.

…

La noticia de Rich puso de malas a Fluttershy, ahora estaban por presentarle ante todo el equipo directivo que, para su sorpresa el 98% eran hombres.

-¡Atención todos! –Hablo un hombre de traje a los trabajadores –hoy tenemos una nueva compañera. –El murmullo no se hizo esperar se escuchó cosas como "al fin", "estoy salvado" y no era de sorprenderse, el que la mayoría fueran hombres y llegara una mujer era motivo de alborotó. Que decepción que a Fluttershy no le gustara ser el centro de atención.

-Adelante –le indico aquel joven. Tomo una respiración profunda y camino hacia el frente. Todos la observaban asombrados y abrumados –ella estará trabajando en el equipo administrativo.

-Mi nombre es Fluttershy Breeze –se presentó –es un placer conocerlos a todos.

El rostro de Fluttershy se mostraba neutro, pero su mirar era un poco demasiado abrumador, consecuencia de su mal humor.

Un joven de cabello marrón le guio al que sería su sitio de trabajo.

-Es un placer conocerte –atino a decir –bueno, podrías comenzar con algo de investigación básica. –una sonrisa nerviosa e incómoda se instaló en su rostro. –Ah… el señor Draconequus debería de ser el que te ayude a comenzar a trabajar, pero él está de viaje.

A la mente de Fluttershy le llego un recuerdo.

 _Antes de que Fluttershy le contestara, la señora Cake contesto –así es, señorita Pie, pero para su mala suerte, el joven Draconequus es el que la atenderá._

 _Una mueca graciosa se instaló en el rostro de la oji-azul –pero Discord salió fuera del país._

-Oh –contesto ella.

-L-lo siento – se disculpó él, _"¿Está enojada?"_ se preguntó el chico sal ver como su mirar se hacía más sombrío.

-¿Perdón?

-Oh, nada –El chico se marchó mientras decía –Tengo que regresar a trabajar. ¡Buena suerte en su primer día!

Fluttershy hizo una mueca desconcertada, se acomodó en su asiento y encendió el monitor.

…

En la oficina presidencial, Pinkie hacia su trabajo, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-Adelante.

Del lumbral apareció su fiel secretario, para entregarle unos documentos de su nueva empleada.

-¿Tu qué piensas de ella Gummy? –el secretario la miro atentamente.

-Lo sé yo igual –contesto con una sonrisa –puedes retirarte.

Sonriente tomo su celular para llamar a un contacto que ya de memoria se sabía.

…

El sonido de una llamada entrante, perturbo el silencio de una habitación muy lujosa, despertando de golpe a la dueña de la misma.

-¡Hola!, Habla Rainbow Dash de Party Pie.

-¿Eh, Pinkie? – _"¿Qué quieres es mi día libre?" pensó._

-No, no fui a la empresa hoy.

-Es mi día libre.

-¿Una nueva empleada?

-No sabía, te dije que me tomaría el día libre, lo olvidaste.

-Ya veré mañana.

-¡No estaba durmiendo!, ¡Estoy haciendo cosas importantes, no llames más!

Colgó la llamada y arrojo el móvil lejos –Qué molesta –gruño. –Me despertó.

Rápidamente coloco las sabanas en su cuerpo, cubriendo un peculiar tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo que abarcaba desde su clavícula y bajaba por su hombro hasta el codo; varias nubes grises como simulando una tormenta y un rayo con color de arcoíris saliendo de estas.

…

Fluttershy ya llevaba unos quince minutos mirando su monitor, no había recibido instrucciones ni nada por el estilo, decidió acercarse al chico que la había llevado a su puesto.

-Disculpa –el chico pareció asustarse, pues dio un brinco en su asiento. –Uh… lo siento, pero, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Um… ah –volteo a todos lados nervioso, como si así lograra encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de Fluttershy –Uh… supongo que ya que es tu primer día… creo que estaría bien que te instalaras.

-Instalarme…

-¡Así es! –sin prevenirlo un brazo se enrosco en el cuello del joven asfixiándolo, llevándolo hasta una esquina. La que se lo había llevado no era otra que una mujer, bastante alta con el cabello de tres colores atado conservadoramente a una coleta y enormes anteojos que cubrían sus ojos. Una vez lejos de Fluttershy empezó a reclamarle.

\- ¡¿Estas bromeando Thorax?! –Le regaño – ¡ya dile que se ponga a saltar aros!, ¡mejor dile que prepare café o algo!

-¿Estás loca Celestia?, ya es bastante difícil hablarle con una expresión seria. –Replico el chico –Mira si no me crees, ve he inténtalo tú.

-Hay por el amor de… –la mujer suspiro –solo observa.

Celestia se acercó con determinación hasta la chica de cabello rosa claro.

-Señorita Breeze –le llamo.

-¿Si?

-Podría… –las palabras de Celestia no pudieron seguir su curso, pues la mirada de la chica en verdad era abrumadora –eh… solo quedarse sentada por el momento.

-Bien.

El trascurso del día paso sin más, Fluttershy en medio del aburrimiento se encontró jugando "buscaminas" en el monitor, esperando alguna orden que nunca llego.

…

 **Eh aquí finalmente el primer capítulo de esta historia… lamento la tardanza se me borro el capítulo a la mitad y tuve que escribirlo todo otra vez, además de que, como dije no lo actualizare muy seguido.**

 **Y para los que siguen el manga, si hubo confusión, lo siento pero tuve que cambiar varias cosas para poder adaptar a los personajes a la historia. Creo que esto es lo más realista que he escrito desde que empecé a hacer historias.**

 **Un saludo a AnToBeatriz, Alexandervallejo144 y a Silicio, a quienes se les agradecen sus comentarios.**


	3. Amabilidad

**What does the Butterfly Say?**

 **Cap. 2**

 **Amabilidad**

" _ **¿Mis jefas?"**_

…

Para Fluttershy el primer día de trabajo fue, por mucho, más que raro. Porque, ¿quién se la pasa todo el día jugando buscaminas?

Bueno, igual, tal vez al día siguiente las cosas fueran más normales, o eso le gustaría pensar a ella.

Al llegar a casa, encontró cenado a Zephry con Sara, quienes se sorprendieron al verla, pues esperaban que llegara más tarde, Fluttershy omitió todo detalle de su primer día pero paso una velada muy agradable junto a ambos, ¡ah!, sin olvidar al pequeño conejo Ángel.

Ya pasaban más de las diez de la noche y Sara decidió que ya era hora de retirarse.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme –dijo Sara levantándose de su asiento.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto Zephry levantándose, de igual forma, de su asiento.

-No es necesario, tomare un taxi –la joven castaña, fue acompañada por ambos hermanos a la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego Sara –Fluttershy se despido abrazándola y depositando un beso en su mejilla a forma de despedida.

-¡Claro! –Respondió entusiasta, para después dirigirse a Zephry –te veo luego. –Ambos quedaron en un pequeño shock sin saber qué hacer. Al final se despidieron con pequeño apretón de manos, pues el taxista comenzaba a desesperarse por la espera.

Una vez que el taxi se perdió entre el trafico Fluttershy miro de manera significativa a su hermano.

-¿Qué? –pregunto evidentemente incomodo ante la mirada de su hermana.

-¿Un apretón de manos?, ¿Enserio? –Recrimino –Si quieres que se fije en ti debes hacer mas –Fluttershy se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia el departamento.

-¡Oye!, ¡ninguna mujer se resiste al encanto Breeze! –Gritaba mientras corría detrás de su hermana.

-Pues Sara si –Fluttershy ingreso a su departamento, sentándose en el cómodo sofá de dos personas –así que tendrás que esforzarte.

Zephry solo bufo, recostándose en el sofá de tres personas.

-Como sea –Zephry se sentó de repente –cambiando de tema, no hablaste mucho de tu trabajo ¿paso algo?

-No es nada, fue un poco extraño eso es todo.

-Sigo sin creer que lo hayas conseguido –Zephry tomo a Ángel que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a acariciarlo torpemente – ¿pero estás segura?, con esto tu tiempo en el refugio se reducirá a cero.

-Confió en Sara –Fluttershy recordó la deuda con Filthy Rich –además, es necesario, creo que ya me voy a dormir.

-… ¡ah!, claro, buenas noches.

Fluttershy, entro a su habitación e inmediatamente cambio su ropa, por una cómoda pijama; una blusa de tirantes y unos pequeños pantaloncillos. Se recostó en su suave cama y tomo su celular para entretenerse un rato, encontrándose con un mensaje de Rarity.

 _Rarity_ ¡Hola querida!, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?, cuéntamelo todo._

Rarity era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria, y una prometedora diseñadora, aunque su paso a la fama estará detenido durante un periodo.

 _Shy_ Pues regular… creo._

 _Rarity_ ¡Oh!, ¿paso algo acaso?_

 _Shy_ En realidad no pasó nada, me la pase jugando buscaminas, fue un poco aburrido._

 _Rarity_ Hay querida, así son los primeros días, tranquilo y sin novedades, pero cambiando el tema, ¿Qué día crees que podamos reunirnos con las chicas?_

 _Shy_ El día que quieran ¿Twilight ya regreso a la ciudad?_

 _Rarity_ Me parece que llegare dentro de pocos días, pero podríamos reunirnos para tu cumpleaños._

 _Shy_ Eso sería muy lindo._

 _Rarity_ Bueno querida me despido, Spike llegara pronto a casa._

 _Shy_ Claro nos vemos luego. Descansa._

Fluttershy dejo el móvil en la mesa de noche cerca de su cama "tranquilo y sin novedades", aun con el problema de pago del refugio, su vida era así, a un ritmo tranquilo y sin nada interesante que destacar.

La calma que anuncia la tempestad.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó temprano, con una típica discusión matutina con Zephry sobre la puntualidad, esta vez no tuvo tiempo de ir al refugio pero, como había dicho antes, confía en que Sara se podría hacer cargo del lugar.

El ambiente en la oficina era agradable, todos se decían buenos días y esas cosas. Y Fluttershy igual que todos trataba de acoplarse.

Un hombre alto, de anatomía corpulenta y tez blanca pasaba por la puerta bostezando y lanzando un "buenos días" al azar. El cual le toco responder a Fluttershy.

-Buenos días –el chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

-Oh…um… Hola señorita Breeze –el nerviosismo era evidente en el chico, de nombre Bulk Bíceps –ah… ¿Qué dices Thorax?... voy.

-… Um –Fluttershy se quedó con las palabras en la boca. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, ¡oh espera! Si podía; jugar buscaminas todo el día, nuevamente.

En una cafetería no muy lejos.

-Un americano por favor –pedía una mujer de inconfundible cabellera arcoíris.

-7 cucharadas y sin jarabe, ¿cierto? –contestaba la empleada quien ya conocía a Rainbow.

-Sabes cómo me gusta –le respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica solo rodo los ojos con gracia, el mismo coqueteo de siempre.

En la oficina, Fluttershy estaba a punto de romper su propio record, unos cuantos cuadritos más y ya. Pero un marullo de gente rompió su concentración, al levantar la vista casi todos en la oficina rodeaban a una persona que no podía distinguir podía escuchar exclamaciones como; ¡Ya volvió!, ¡Señorita Dash la extrañamos!

Pero estas se silenciaron con la entrada de la presidenta.

-Es bueno tenerla de vuelta directora Dash –hablo Pinkie, con su característica sonrisa.

-Este lugar sería muy aburrido sin mí.

Pinkie mostro una sonrisa más conservadora y camino hacia Fluttershy.

-Directora Dash, le presento a nuestra nueva recluta Fluttershy Breeze, bueno las dejo tengo la agenda apretada. –Pinkie salió del lugar, con su indistinguible forma de caminar.

-Un gusto –Rainbow extendió su mano en forma de saludo y Fluttershy iba a hacer lo mismo, pero al tocar sus manos, una pequeña ráfaga de electricidad las hizo respigar.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Fluttershy.

Rainbow iba a hablar pero el monitor de Fluttershy le llamo la atención –quince segundos.

-¿Disculpe?

-Estabas jugando buscaminas, ¿no es así? –Rainbow dio una pequeña mirada a los trabajadores quienes cubrían sus rostros con vergüenza.

-No tenía trabajo que hacer. –Fluttershy fijo su mirada en la apariencia de la persona delante de ella; estatura baja y apariencia increíblemente juvenil –disculpe pero, ¿qué edad tiene?

-Treinta y cuatro –detrás de Rainbow, casualmente pasaba Thorax, tratando de pasar desapercibido, cosa inútil, pues Rainbow noto su presencia – ¿Thorax quien se encargara de asesorarla?

-Ese sería Discord –contesto con evidente nerviosismo, obviamente la directora no era alguien a quien quisieras ver enojada.

-Discord está en China.

-Así es, pero regresara pronto.

Rainbow puso una expresión bastante seria – ¿acaso te pregunte cuando regresaría?

-Umm… no.

Rainbow comenzó a caminar rumbo a su oficina, y aun sin voltear dijo –no importa, venga conmigo.

-¿Yo? –pregunto Thorax confundido.

-Señorita Breeze. –Fluttershy inmediatamente siguió a su superior, acatando la orden.

La oficina de Rainbow era sencilla, con toda la información requerida a la mano, una ventana con una cortina corrediza que daba vista a donde los empleados trabajaban, no eran tan grande como la oficina presidencial pero tenía lo suyo.

-¿Ya viste las instalaciones? –pregunto Rainbow con la vista hacia unos documentos.

-Sí, la presidenta me dio un recorrido por los alrededores.

La mención de Pinkie hizo que la directora volteara la vista hacia la chica – ¿la presidenta?

-Sí, y también me presento a mis compañeros.

-Supongo que, debe disponer de mucho tiempo libre –la oficina tenía una mini sala de forro blanco, donde ambas tomaron asiento – ¿Y qué te pareció?

-Muy agradable –contesto con sinceridad la peli-rosa.

-Bueno, dado todo lo que se gastó en el edificio… así debe ser –Rainbow tomo un sorbo de su americano y prosiguió –no ha pasado mucho desde que nos instalamos aquí, la idea era irnos a un hotel, pero me opuse, los beneficios eran buenos, pero el tener una piscina en la azotea y ver a los empleados en trajes de baño no me agradaba para nada.

-¿La detuvo? –Fluttershy no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

-La detuve porque somos amigas.

" _Ella y la presidenta son… ¿amigas?"_ pensó Fluttershy.

-Pero eso no importa, empecemos con su trabajo, puede comenzar con tareas sencillas; recolectar, organizar y analizar datos, para empezar y entregármelos en un reporte. Te ayudare con lo básico y cuando Discord regrese, te ayudara con el resto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Um… -Fluttershy sí que tenía una pregunta, pero, era un poco rara, asique se debatía internamente con hacerla, cosa que Rainbow noto.

-Vamos, dime, no muerdo.

-¿Enserio tienes treinta y cuatro años?...

Minutos más tarde Fluttershy se encontraba fuera, recargada en la puerta de la oficina con solo un pensamiento, _"lo arruine"._

-Señorita Breeze –Fluttershy volteo, para encontrarse con el joven que anteriormente estaba conversando con la directora – ¿puede venir?

Esta vez parecía más relajado, Fluttershy se aproximó y tomo asiento frente a él. –Soy Thorax, el jefe de sección del departamento contable… lamento presentarme formalmente hasta ahora –termino el chico sonriendo y rascándose la nuca apenado.

-No hay cuidado –Fluttershy le sonrió amablemente y estrecho su mano con la de Thorax.

-No enserio… es que como decirlo, el primer día desprendías una vibra, que hacía difícil acercarse a ti. –entonces Fluttershy comprendió todo, el primer día estaba muy de malas, así que era de esperarse esa reacción.

Se sintió un poco apenada y un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro –lamento eso.

-¿eh?... ¡No!, no es que sea algo malo, jaja… bueno… cambiando un poco de tema –Thorax puso expresión seria y se acercó sutilmente a Fluttershy – ¿cómo le fue con la señorita Dash?

Fluttershy divagó un momento para al final decir –ella fue linda.

Thorax por poco y caí de la silla, susurrando –No deberías decir eso. Decir que Rainbow es linda es un tabú en la empresa. Escucha, presta atención –Thorax se acercó al oído de Fluttershy y comenzó a susurrar –Ella es realmente sensible al hecho de que su apariencia es demasiado joven y muchos la han menospreciado por esa razón. Créeme ella es más aterradora de lo que parece, asique es mejor no provocarla, se cuidadosa.

-Lo… lo tendré en cuenta –respondió aun dudosa.

-¡Excelente!, en ese caso a trabajar –Thorax se veía aliviado.

…

Rainbow estaba fumando en su oficina, uno de los beneficios de tener tu propio espacio en una empresa era la facilidad de romper algunas reglas, y el ser superior lo facilitaba aún más.

Estaba atendiendo una llamada cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, apago el cigarro y aromatizo la estancia, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho eso.

-Adelante –coloco la llamada en espera y por el lumbral se Fluttershy apareció con los documentos solicitados anteriormente.

-Tengo los documentos que pidió.

-Gracias, déjalos en mi escritorio. –Fluttershy acato la orden, antes de irse le dio una mirada rápida a su superior, camisa azul rey, una falda negra un tanto corta y zapatos de piso. Rainbow giro su cabeza encarando a la peli-rosa, quien desvió la mirada.

-Puedes retirarte –dijo mirando a Fluttershy, pero antes de que saliera completamente de la oficina –y señorita Breeze, por favor no haga mucho ruido al aletear.

 ***Fluttershy: tímido aleteo**

Fluttershy quedo consternada por lo último _"Eso fue, por lo que dije de su edad"_ pensaba la peli-rosa, mientras caminaba por la oficina, aunque otro pensamiento también ataco su cabeza _"Es más linda de lo que pensé"_

Caminando se encontró con Bulk quien estaba en una llamada, al parecer importante, pero al ver a Fluttershy la llamo.

-¡Señorita Breeze!

Fluttershy detuvo su andar. – ¿si?

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Claro.

-¿Puede hacer diez fotocopias de esta documento?

-Claro no hay problema.

-Bien, el cuarto de fotocopias está a la izquierda de la sala de reuniones.

-Y de favor, cuando termines, deja las copias en mi escritorio. Es…

-El que está al lado, del escritorio de Thorax.

-¡Sí!, ¿sabes en donde me siento? –pregunto emocionado el chico.

-Por supuesto, señor Bíceps

Un sonrojo ataco el rostro del chico, quien se despido torpemente tumbando algunas cosas a su paso.

El día siguió su curso, y para Fluttershy el trabajo de verdad apenas comenzaba, pero claro, esto era mucho mejor que estar sentada en su escritorio jugando buscaminas. El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo, pero aun tenia cosas que hacer, asique no había de otra más que saltárselo.

La peli-rosa seguía en lo suyo hasta que escucho el crujido de una bolsa de papel, al voltear se encontró, con nada más y nada menos, que con su "linda" jefecita.

-¿Ya comiste? –pregunto Rainbow.

Fluttershy no sabía si sorprenderse o ante tal pregunta –… ¿perdón?

Rainbow se encogió de hombros –la hora del almuerzo ya casi termina.

-¡ah!, eso… me saltare el almuerzo, no es problema.

-Claro que lo es –Rainbow dejo la bolsa de papel en el escritorio de su empleada. –Compre esto para la cena, pero puede quedárselo. Es un sándwich, ¿no te molestan los pepinillos?

-No, gracias por el gesto –respondió Fluttershy alejándose del monitor.

-Aunque sean dos pepinillos enormes –insistió la peli-arcoíris mirando atentamente a Fluttershy.

-Así está bien, lo aprecio mucho –Rainbow sonrió aun mirando a Fluttershy, no iba a mentir la chica era muy hermosa, además de que estaba demostrando ser muy competente, no lo pensó más, sería raro pero lo haría.

-Esto es un extra –le dijo mostrándole un pequeño conejo de peliche con ojos rojos, bastante curioso, siendo estos del mismo color que los ojos de Rainbow.

-Estaban repartiendo peluches en la cafetería –decía Rainbow acariciando al peluche como si este fuese de verdad –a mí en lo personal no me gustan, pero si usted lo quiere, no veo problema si se lo regalo.

-Ah… gr –por un momento Fluttershy sintió que las palabras le fallaban –gracias, me gusta mucho. –Fluttershy tomo el peluche entre sus manos, disfrutando la sensación de suavidad que este ofrecía.

Rainbow se le quedo viendo sin que esta se diera cuenta, _"es una chica muy tierna"_ , pensó, lanzo un pequeño suspiro y prosiguió a levantarse de su asiento.

-También venía a avisarle, que mañana abra una fiesta de bienvenida por su llegada. Bien, ahora a trabajar –Rainbow emprendió camino de vuelta a su oficina.

-A la orden directora Dash –contesto animada la peli-rosa.

El resto del día paso sin más preámbulos, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, aunque para Fluttershy el detalle de Rainbow no salió de su cabeza en todo el día. Tanto pensó en eso que no se dio cuenta que ya era hora de salida, al llegar a casa saludo con un "estoy en casa" muy distante, apenas y noto la presencia de Ángel en la cocina su hermano la llamo.

-¡Hey!, hermanita, Sara me ayudo con la cena.

-Gracias Zephry, no tengo hambre, disfrútala tú.

Zephry salió de la cocina para encarar a su hermana – ¿no tienes hambre?, ¿sucedió algo interesante?

Fluttershy no contesto de inmediato, pero si le regalo una sonrisa a su hermano –no sé si se pueda llamar así –revolvió el ya rebelde cabello de Zephry en un gesto cariñoso. –Voy a descansar, buenas noches.

La peli-rosa se fue directo a su habitación, dejando a un desconcertado Zephry, quien volteo a ver a Ángel que está a su lado – ¿me perdí de algo? –pregunto cómo esperando a que el esponjado animal contestara, pero solo movió sus orejas y se fue saltando a otro lugar del apartamento.

La habitación de Fluttershy bien podría confundirse con la de una niña; una decoración colorida y femenina, hermosa manera de ordenar las cosas y un pequeño rincón era adornado por una montaña de animales de felpa correctamente acomodados.

Observo su rincón de peluches, para luego mirar a su nuevo amigo, pensó unos momentos y pronto decidió el lugar adecuado para él.

Se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, lanzo un suspiro y se acomodó de lado, mirando aquel conejo de felpa que ahora descansa en el buro al lado de su cama. Observo durante largos segundos, su mente reproducía aquella imagen que, inconscientemente había guardado de la directora, de alguna u otra forma el conejo de felpa _"se parece a ella"_ , susurraban sus pensamientos, así se entregó al mundo de los sueños, con ese único pensamiento grabado en su mente.

…

"¡Salud!", risas y brindis eran los que retumbaban en aquel bar nocturno aquella noche, trabajadores alegres fuera de horas de jornada, disfrutando de la compañía de los colegas y una buena cerveza, que deleite.

-Sabes Fluttershy –decía Thorax animado, total, ya habían roto el hielo –eras un poco intimidante.

-Pues para mí –comento Bulk –parecías mas una extranjera

-En realidad Fluttershy –un joven de apariencia elegante de nombre Davenport fue el siguiente en hablar –lo que estos cabezas duras quieren decir es que, eres realmente bonita y por eso su lento y primitivo cerebro no podía reacción de otra manera que no fuera estúpida.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –Bulk corroboro con una sonrisa –espera, ¿Qué?

-No te esfuerces demasiado amigo –un chico moreno, de ojos dorados y cabello azul eléctrico le dio unas palmadas a Bulk.

-Gracias Thunderlane –agradeció el más alto.

-No hay porque –la atención de Thunderlane paso a Fluttershy –aunque aquí la pregunta es ¿nuestra nueva compañera tiene novio? –dijo de forma coqueta el chico de ojos dorados.

-¿No creen que se están pasando? –dijo Celestia, pero el comentario fue ignorado, al igual que su presencia.

Antes de que Fluttershy respondiera a la pregunta, un ruido llamo su atención, encontrándose con una escena muy peculiar; Rainbow jaloneaba a un pobre hombre ajustado.

-QqqUierooo otRRRo tRRRaaago –algo así fue lo que Fluttershy pudo escuchar que decía.

-Se-señorita yo no soy el cantinero. –Respondió nervioso el hombre.

-mE Vale verRRRga quien seAAAs hip, quIRRRO mi ceRRRVEza, Muuuuevete –dicho esto soltó al pobre que sin dudarlo huyo del lugar –Yyy tu queee me vesssss –le dijo a un poster pegado en una de las columnas del bar.

-Uy, la directora esta ebria –comento Thunderlane.

-¿Ella está bien? –pregunto algo preocupada Fluttershy.

-Claro que sí, solo, ella y el alcohol no son buena combinación.

Fluttershy miro nuevamente a donde se encontraba Rainbow, quien se balanceaba en su banco, en su cabeza tenia amarrada una corbata y su rostro esta sonrojado gracias a la ingesta de alcohol y cantaba –un elefante se columpiaba, sobrrrrre la telaaaa de una arañaaaaa, como veíaaaaa…

-Aun así –Thorax hablo captando la atención de Fluttershy –cuando esta así, podría parecer algo linda.

-Pero me dijiste que no podíamos llamarla así –replico la peli-rosa.

-Ahora esta ebria, no se dará cuenta.

-Ya entiendo –dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole al chico.

-Aprendes rápido, pero mejor seguimos brindado te parece –el chico levanto su cerveza y Fluttershy lo imito.

-¡Claro! –asintió la peli-rosa.

Algunos tragos más tarde Rainbow, ya estaba casi inconsciente sobre la barra de bebidas.

-Creo que la directora ya rebaso su límite –dijo Fluttershy mirando a Thorax.

-Si… –Antes de que Thorax siguiera hablando una cabellera esponjada y rosa entro por la puerta principal.

-¡Hey buenas noches presidenta! –saludo Thunderlane, poniéndose de pie, los demás hacían lo mismo.

-¡Por favor!, no se pongan de pie tontitos, estamos fuera de horas de trabajo. –Dijo la risada y se acercó a Fluttershy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-Muy agradable, todos son muy buenos conmigo.

-Me da gusto –Pinkie puso su vista en cierta, ebria

peli-arcoíris –con permiso, debo hacerme cargo de algo.

Fluttershy miro cada acción de su jefa, desde levantarla de su silla, hasta llevarla a la entrada, incluso creyó haber escuchado un "Dashy" muy cálido.

-Gocen de su fiesta –decía Pinkie mientras se iba –al fin y al cabo, a eso nos dedicamos, pero no se excedan.

¡A la orden Presidenta!, ¡lo haremos!, cosas como esas se escuchaban, mientras Rainbow y Pinkie, desaparecían entre el gentío.

"Al final son amigas ¿verdad?", se cuestionaba Fluttershy dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza. "Todos son muy agradables".

…

En una gran mansión, repleta de comodidades y grandes espacios, la oscuridad predominaba, pero podías sentir la tensión sexual siendo liberada por cada rincón de esta, pequeños ruidos adornaban los rincones, los cuales iban siendo más claros al adentrarse más y más, hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

Pinkie estaba arrodillada, con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Rainbow, por otro lado los dedos de Rainbow penetraban con fuerza el coño de la peli-rosa, la melena risada de Pinkie se pegaba a su cuerpo desnudo gracias a su propio sudor, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que los dedos de Rainbow marcaban, debido a la posición Pinkie termino aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama, tratando de encontrar soporte, dejando sus tetas al ras del rostro de Rainbow quien aprovechó para chupar lo que le era ofrecido.

…

 **Y he ahí la razón de la "M" de este fanfinc, bueno aun apesto para escribir este tipo de situaciones pero se hace lo que se puede, igual trato de que se parezca lo más que se pueda a la historia original, claro sin olvidar ponerle mi toque personal.**

 **Y ahora, sin robarles más su tiempo, yo me despido…**


	4. Discordia en la oficina

**What does the butterfly say?**

 **Cap.3**

 **Discordia en la Oficina**

" ** _Tenemos historia"_**

…

 _El invierno es una estación fría, lo cual hace al calor más agradable._

 _Frágiles copos de nieve que descendían hasta el suelo, hacían un espétalo simple y maravilloso que cualquiera puede gozar._

 _Hordas de alumnos desfilaban bajo este encantador fenómeno, pero destacando entre toda esa blancura, una cabellera rosa se destacaba del resto, una chica de porte elegante y alegre, combinación rara pero no imposible, sus bellos ojos azules buscaban entre la multitud a alguien en especial. Su sonrisa, de por sí, radiante se hizo aún más agradable al ver a aquella persona que coloreaba sus días._

— _¡Dashy! —grito para llamar la atención de la susodicha, quien llevaba un paraguas para cubrirse de la humedad que causaba la nieve en la ropa._

— _Hola —le saludo con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo un abrazo estilo Pinkie, bastante reconfortadle, debido al clima._

— _¿Viniste sola?, no debiste hacerlo hace mucho frio._

— _Está bien —le restó importancia la chica de cabello multicolor— el auto no está lejos, pero porque me regañas a mí, tu eres la que tiene todo el cabello mojado gracias a la nieve._

— _Estoy bien —Pinkie se quitó su bufanda y la puso alrededor del rostro de Rainbow— pero creo que tú necesitas más entrar en calor que yo. ¿Estas cansada o algo?, tu rostro está muy hinchado, te dije que no bebieras._

— _Las chicas del club me invitaron, no las iba a rechazar._

 _Pinkie le sonrió y tomo su mano — vamos el piso esta algo resbaloso._

 _Aquel coche gris conducía por las resbalosas calles, a una lenta velocidad. Pese al clima frio, ambas chicas del interior conservaban una temperatura agradable gracias a la unión de sus manos, disfrutando de la calidez que se brindaban mutuamente._

 _Pinkie observaba atentamente a Rainbow, sus parpados parecían pesados, en cualquier momento la chica caería dormida._

— _¿Estas cansada? —al escuchar la voz de su acompañante, Rainbow levanto la cara desorientada, tratando de mantenerse despierta. Pero solo consiguió asentir torpemente._

— _¿Mi rostro está muy hinchado? —pregunto avergonzada, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su mano._

— _Estás adorable como un cupkate._

 _Rainbow hizo una cara desagradable ante tal comentario._

— _No digas esas cosas me pones la piel de gallina._

— _Perece que aun odias las cursilerías._

— _Lo siento, me gustas y lo sabes, pero lo cursi no es lo mío._

— _¿Entonces qué es lo tuyo?_

 _Rainbow se recargo en el hombro de Pinkie, muy cerca de su rostro, lo suficiente para tener acceso a sus labios._

— _Estar enamorada de una ricachona —Juguetearon con sus labios sin llegar a tocarse, y cuando decidieron unirlos._

…

Los ojos mageta de Rainbow se abrieron, para encontrarse con el techo de su habitación; soñar con el pasado no era su actividad favorita.

Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la pelirrosa de sus sueños durmiendo tranquilamente. Ambas, solo estaban cubiertas por una ligera sábana blanca, recostadas en la habitación de la lujosa mansión.

Rainbow se levantó con solo un pensamiento _"porquería de sueño"._

Hizo su higiene matutina, de su rutinaria vida. Un baño para destensar sus músculos después de la noche anterior llena de sexo y simple lujuria, tomó un medicamento para la resaca, lo último que quería era pasar el resto del día con migraña y porque no, un cigarrillo por la mañana para opacar su insana ansiedad, uno de los pocos placeres que podía disfrutar sin culpa alguna, además del sexo con la chica en su habitación, quien diría que con el paso de los años terminaría en una relación tan enfermiza como esa.

…

Para Pinkie otro día en la oficina siempre era agradable, buscando el mejor contexto para sus clientes y empleados, era parte de su naturaleza aunque también una manera de estar cerca de Rainbow y una distracción para olvidar aquel fatídico error.

La pelirroja ya se encontraba en el ascensor para ir a su oficina, pero antes de presionar sus ojos captaron una delicada figura que se acercaba, para al igual que ella, usar aquella caja metálica. Detuvo el ascensor antes de que este se cerrara, para que la otra persona entrara.

—Gracias —Fluttershy agradeció la consideración que tuvo su jefa con ella.

—Es un placer —respondió Pinkie con su habitual sonrisa— es bueno ver que mis empleados llegan temprano.

—Soy una persona responsable —añadió Fluttershy. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando a ambas mujeres en privado.

—¿Llegaste bien a tu casa anoche?, note que bebieron mucho —pregunto la oji-azul para hacer conversación.

—Sí, no hubo ningún problema, pero creo que la directora fue la única que se malpaso, nunca había visto a un ebrio gritarle a un poster.

—Jeje, Rainbow nunca ha sido buena con la bebida —Pinkie metió una de sus manos a su cabello agitándolo, propagando una fragancia fresca y deliciosa que invadió los sentido de la pequeña Fluttershy.

—¡Wow! —exclamo maravillada por la esencia, captando la atención de Pinkie. — Su perfume es delicioso.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto picara— usualmente no suelo usar esta fragancia.

—Pues déjeme decirle que le favorece —alago Fluttershy con amabilidad, tan típica de ella.

…

En la oficina de directivos se escuchaba un gran alboroto. Los empleados acorralaban a un hombre mientras le hacían preguntas sobre su viaje y le presumían de la buena noche de fiesta que se perdió.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso ingratos?! —exclamaba con dolencia fingida aquel hombre de cabellos negros y blancos — ¿¡Cómo pudieron tener una fiesta de bienvenida sin mí!?

—Entonces debiste llegar un día antes —ironizo Thunderlane.

—No le hagas caso Discord —Thorax se metió a la conversación— lo que pasa es que nos gustan mucho las fiestas, asique si hay un motivo para hacer una, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Pero si quieres reclamar —señalo Thunderlane— la señorita Dash no tardará en llegar, ella fue quien eligió la fecha.

—Discord hizo cara de desagrado y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Gracias por el consejo pero aprecio mi vida, contradecir a esa chica es suicidio.

Bueno ya basta de habladurías, ¿Dónde está mi recuerdo? —exigió el moreno.

—Hay Thunderlane, solo me queda… —Discord busco en su mochila, donde traía varias cosas de su viaje, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrar un objeto — ¡Pan!

—Antes de que Thunderlane le reclamara, Thorax saludo a Fluttershy, quien se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Señorita Breeze, buenos días.

Discord como reflejo dirigió sus ojos rojizos hacia la chica. Quedando cautivado por la belleza de mujer que tenía enfrente; facciones delicada, lindo cabello, piel que a simple vista se veía tan suave, ojos cautivantes, una fina y delgada nariz y ni que decir de esos labios carnosos y tiernos.

El oji-carmesí, que estupefacto e incluso el café que se encontraba en su boca término escurriendo por su barbilla.

—Buenos días —saludo devuelta Fluttershy. Thorax se hizo a un lado para presentar a Discord que seguía babeando café.

—Él es tu superior inmediato, su nombre es Discord Draconequus —Thorax se acercó con malicia a Fluttershy y le susurro— de colega a colega, no le hagas mucho caso, tiene uno o dos tornillos sueltos el pobrecillo.

Fluttershy sonrió divertida, se dirigió hacia el chico.

—Es un placer conocerlo —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Discord. Finalmente el bicolor reacciono, se dio media vuelta acomodando su cabello de forma rápida, para después voltear y estrechar su mano con la de Fluttershy.

Una sonrisa pícara y risueña se instaló en sus labios que aún tenían algo de café.

—El pacer es todo mío, guapa —justo en ese instante, pasaba a sus espaldas Rainbow Dash quien no pudo ignorar la conversación.

—¡Hey, hey! —intervino Thunderlane —no seas igualado, Fluttershy ten mucho cuidado con este tipo.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir? —pregunto Discord bastante indignado.

—¡¿Por qué no te regresas a china?!

Luego de una ardua discusión mañanera, todos volvieron a sus puestos y para beneficio de Discord a él le tocaba supervisar a la chica nueva, ósea a Fluttershy. Cosa en la que estaba muy concentrado, pues no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pelirrosa.

—Señorita Breeze, lamento lo de la mañana, fui muy igualado —Discord trato de iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

—No hay problema, no debe preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, y si quiere llamarme por mi nombre tampoco tengo problema.

—¡Enserio! —Exclamo emocionado.

Fluttershy saco de la impresora unos documentos

—Debo entregar esto a la directora.

—¡Oh!, no quieres que yo los cheque primero.

—Gracias, pero prefiero dárselos a ella directamente.

Discord solo miro a otro lado tratando de ocultar su enfado, solo pudo sentir cuando la chica se fue de su lado.

Fluttershy se acercó a la oficina de su superior y golpeo la madera.

—Pase —se escuchó desde dentro. Fluttershy no dudo y entro, le entrego los documentos, Rainbow la había invitado a sentarse para que ambas analizaran los documentos.

—Es un buen trabajo —felicito la peli-arcoíris, aun con la mirada en las hojas— tienes talento para llevar a cabo investigaciones…

Por un momento Fluttershy dejo de escuchar a Rainbow, se concentró en observar cada pequeño movimiento de ella, la manera en la que esos ojos misteriosos analizaban cada detalle de su trabajo, la manera en la que se rascaba la nunca en busca de un error o una equivocación. Inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse a su superior, de manera sigilosa.

Rainbow seguía hablando, aun sin percatarse del acercamiento de su acompañante.

—…todo lo demás está bien. Asique sol… —Rainbow se calló, pues al levantar la mirada de los documentos se encontró con el rostro de Fluttershy a una corta distancia del suyo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato la chica de ojos calipso, quien solo recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente, que le dio Rainbow con las hojas en sus manos.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer? —regaño Rainbow, para después beber de su café. Fluttershy no contesto de inmediato, se alejó lo suficiente para decir.

Es que… usted huele como la presidenta —Rainbow sintió como el café se acumulaba en su garganta, irrumpiendo su respiración, para después toser como loca.

¿Está bien? —Fluttershy se preocupó al ver como de la nariz de su jefa escurría aquel líquido café.

Estoy bien, no te apures —Rainbow se limpió con la manga de su blusa negra —puedes retirarte, sigue con tus labores.

Al estar en plena entrada del verano, el clima estaba un poco loco, pues en la mañana el cielo estaba despejado y ahora parecía que un diluvio se acercaba. Grandes cantaros de agua descendían del cielo, mojando las calles y a las personas.

Ya era la hora de salida, todos los trabajadores se disponían a dirigirse a sus hogares como mejor pudiesen, los precavidos llevaban su paraguas sin ningún tipo de preocupación, otros iban en la comodidad de su auto y los menos afortunados se esperaban a que la lluvia pasara, claro que no sobraba el valiente que se iba corriendo bajo la intensa lluvia.

Rainbow observaba tranquila a aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza, sus ojos mageta divagaban en aquel paisaje y su mente viajaba a momentos del pasado, su pequeño trance fue interrumpido al sentir un pequeño golpe en su hombro. Pestaño una vez para despertar y al girar la cabeza se encontró con una cabellera rosa, pero no era el rosa al que estaba acostumbrada, sino un tono más pálido.

—Tome —Fluttershy ofreció su paraguas.

—Estoy bien, van a venir a recogerme, pronto, no necesitas ser tan considerada conmigo. —contesto Rainbow de forma indiferente, tratando de rechazar la oferta.

—Por mí también van a pasar, pero creo que aun así debería tenerlo, tómelo como agradecimiento, por lo del otro día.

—Yo no… —el sonido de una bocina irrumpió la conversación.

—Vienen por mí —dijo Fluttershy, tomo la mano de su superior y coloco el paraguas— solo tómelo.

Después de eso, Fluttershy camino hacia el auto que aguardaba por ella, dejando a Rainbow con el paraguas en la mano y con algunos pensamientos extraños.

El clima no mejoro en todo el día, Pinkie paso a recoger a Rainbow, en el interior del auto reinaba un gran silencio entre ambas mujeres, el cual Pinkie rompió.

—¿Dónde deberíamos cenar?, si sientes el estómago sensible por la bebida de ayer podemos ir a un lugar simple. —Rainbow no contesto, siguió en silencio cosa que extraño a la pelirrosa— ¿Estas bien?

—Solo vamos a casa.

…

 **Un capitulo un poco corto a comparación de lo que escribo normalmente, pero conforme se avance se ira poniendo más interesante, o bueno no sé qué opinen ustedes.**

 **Ahora sí, sin robarles más su tiempo yo me retiro.**


	5. Sensaciones Extrañas

**What does the butterfly say?**

 **Cap.4**

 **Sensaciones extrañas**

" _ **La ira y la lujuria son hermanas, no te confundas"**_

…

El recorrido del trabajo a la mansión de Rainbow Dash fue corto y en silencio, no hubo intercambio de palabras pero en aquel auto se podía palpar la tención sexual entre ambas mujeres, pues Pinkie reconocía a la perfección ese tono ronco que la peli-arcoíris había usado minutos atrás.

Las puertas de la mansión de abrieron, el auto se estaciono en el patio trasero, ambas mujeres entraron por la puerta principal, Pinkie iba a decir algo pero fue sorprendida por un violento empujón de parte de Rainbow. La espalda de la pelirrosa choco contra la pared de mármol, siendo sujetada por los hombros.

Sus labios hicieron colisión en un toque intenso y carente de pudor, no hubo juegos previos, ni cariños, o palabras de aliento, ¿para que entretenerse con juegos de niños? Se separaron en busca de aire, dejando sus labios con rastros de saliva, solo para volver a besarse con más fuerza comenzando una lucha entre sus lenguas, las manos de Pinkie se enlazaron en el rebelde cabello de su amante, en busca de un contacto más húmedo.

Rainbow era mucho más baja en altura, pero eso no era ningún inconveniente, sus manos rápidamente se deshicieron de la blusa azul rey que portaba Pinkie, dejándola solo con un sostén blanco de encaje con estampado. Se separaron nuevamente haciendo contacto visual, los ojos mageta de Rainbow mostraban una mirada gélida eclipsada por la lujuria solida implantada en su iris volviendo su color natural de ojos más oscuro. La peli-arcoíris no perdió más su tiempo, le dio un brusco jalón a aquella prenda íntima, ni siquiera la retiro por completo y ya le había dado una ansiosa mordida al seno de Pinkie justo arriba de su excitado pezón.

— ¡Ah…! —un gemido limpio salió de la garganta de Pinkie, generando que la temperatura corporal de ambas mujeres subiera, aumentando la humedad entre las piernas de ambas. Aun sin separarse, Rainbow chupo aquella zona tan dulce de la anatomía de Pinkie dejando una pronunciada marca roja.

Finalmente se deshizo completamente de aquella estorbosa prenda dejando libres, las grandes y jugosas tetas de la pelirrosa solo para su deleite. No perdió más su tiempo, dio una lenta lambida sobre el rozado pezón de Pinkie, quien libero algunos gemidos disfrazados de jadeos, de esa manera su boca comenzó a liberar una heroica melodía al compás de las mamadas que Rainbow daba sobre sobre sus pechos.

La ropa era estorbosa, en cuestión de segundos comenzaba a desaparecer, la falda negra junto con las pantaletas de Pinkie quedaron olvidadas, al igual que la blusa negra de Rainbow. En un colapso de placer, ambas terminaron en la cama, Pinkie se deshizo del sostén de Rainbow, quería un contacto mucho más profundo, sus piernas se ciñeron a las caderas de la peli-arcoíris y sus manos arrugaron aquellas sábanas blancas, que yacían debajo de su cuerpo.

Sus besos eran húmedos carentes de delicadeza, Rainbow recorrió con su mano el delicioso abdomen de Pinkie, disfrutando de la suavidad de este, pero ese no era el lugar donde querían estar sus manos, su mano se situó encima del monte de Pinkie, inmediatamente sintió aquella humedad en sus dedos que fue el detonante para adentrarse en la vagina de la pelirrosa.

Sus leguas hicieron un contacto erótico fuera de sus bocas, encendiendo mucho más el ambiente entre ambas mujeres, dando rienda suelta a los gemidos que sin pudor alguno salían desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas.

Con una mano temblorosa, Pinkie acaricio la mejilla de Rainbow, atrayendo su rostro al suyo en un beso cercano a cariñoso, una vez que se separaron, Pinkie tomo algo de aire para decir;

— Dashy, a veces creo que aún me amas.

Rainbow no contesto, sintió como la pelirrosa acariciaba sus labios delicadamente, pero eso no causo nada en su interior.

— Pinkamena Diane —pronuncio Rainbow al tiempo que retiraba la mano ajena de su rostro— no vuelvas a ponerte mi perfume.

…

— Mira nada mas —dijo Discord acercándose hacia Fluttershy, quien tenía un sobre amarillo en sus manos— es emocionante cuando te ganas tu primer sueldo, ¿verdad?

— Si —respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente podría ayudar económicamente a su causa.

— Oye, ¿te parece que lo celebremos? —propuso el oji-rojo— te invito el almuerzo.

— ¿Estás seguro?, no quiero ser una molestia.

— Para nada, anda, te mostrare un lugar genial para almorzar… además de barato —Discord casi susurro lo último.

— De acuerdo vamos —Fluttershy termino por aceptar, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se mostrara en el rostro de Discord.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de las oficinas para dirigirse a un restaurant cerca. El lugar era espacioso, pero como era la hora exacta del almuerzo estaba bastante concurrido, gente comiendo, atendiendo, ingresando y retirándose, el ajetreo normal de siempre.

Con los ojos Discord comenzó una misión imposible; encontrar una mesa para comer, pero tal parecía que todas estaban ocupadas, hasta que vio en una a la directora. Una idea se le ocurrió, tal vez sería más fácil romper el hielo con Fluttershy si se encontraban en compañía de alguien más, sí, una conversación fluida era lo que el hombre de cabello bicolor necesitaba.

— ¡Oh, señorita Dash, que sorpresa!, ¿almorzando sola? —pregunto Discord acercándose a su jefa, Rainbow lo miro con extrañeza, si Discord se comportaba de esa manera solo significaba que buscaba algo en su beneficio— ¿le importa si nos sentamos con usted?

" _¿Sentamos?"_ la mirada de Dash se posó en la acompañante del raro sujeto, Fluttershy no pudo hacer más que sonreírle tímidamente a su jefa. No era que a Rainbow le hiciera gracia la compañía de Discord, pero esa joven de sedoso cabello rosado y rostro angelical era otro tema.

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? —respondió aun con un toque de duda que supo disimular a la perfección.

El lugar desprendía un aroma agradable, el cual inmediatamente hacia que la boca se te hiciera agua.

— Este lugar es fabuloso, siempre está lleno durante el almuerzo, pero la comida es tan buena que no importa mucho el gentío —Discord tomo la carta del menú, debía encontrar algo que realmente le gustara a la chica a su derecha, y que mejor que la especialidad del almuerzo— este lugar es realmente famoso por sus quesadillas doradas.

— Tomare… chilaquiles.

— ¿Enserio?, aunque la especialidad sean quesadillas. Si es por el precio no se preocupe.

— Chilaquiles —insistió Fluttershy. Discord hizo una mueca pero al fin acepto.

El servicio del lugar era excelente, un amable joven atendió gustoso a los recién llegados, las órdenes llegaron rápido, Discord se encargaba de darle una buena conversación a Fluttershy quien respondía con suavidad y con alguna que otra sonrisa. Y Rainbow, se podría decir que la pobre termino como la tercera rueda, aunque su atención era totalmente robada por la chica frente a ella.

— Si gustas, puedes ordenar más Fluttershy —sugirió Discord.

— Gracias —Fluttershy, pareció notar la incomodidad de Rainbow, le dedico una mirada y una tenue y disimulada sonrisa. Rainbow se sintió extraña, tal vez era hora de decir algo.

— Señorita Breeze, ¿el señor Draconequus ha sabido enseñarle lo necesario? —pregunto de forma inquisitiva con la mirada clavada en Discord.

— Sí, él ha sido muy atento conmigo.

Discord rasco su nuca, apenado por el comentario de la chica— No es para tanto, Fluttershy es muy lista, ha sique no he hecho mucho…

La conversación siguió, Rainbow no dijo más, al parecer ese par se estaba llevando muy bien. Termino su almuerzo y se puso de pie.

— Volveré a la oficina, pagaré en la recepción —dio un par de pasos antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la pareja— disfruten su cita.

El rostro de Discord se volvió un cuento de hadas, al imaginarse su encuentro con Fluttershy como una cita, pero la realidad era otra…

— No es una cita —aclaro la pelirrosa. Consiguiendo derrumbar las ilusiones de Discord.

Fluttershy siguió con la mirada a su jefa, mientras caminaba se colocaba su larga gabardina color verde seco, daba pasos firmes y rápidos hasta que desapareció por la puerta principal. Ignorando la cara de enamorado que tenía Discord.

Una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Fluttershy.

— Amm… Discord ¿Qué crees que le gustaría a la directora?...

A fuera de las instalaciones de Party Pie, Rainbow fumaba un cigarrillo, víctima de la ansiedad. Sentir como la nicotina viajaba por su sistema la relajaba, el humo le hacía entrar en algún tipo de mantra, ignorando su realidad por algunos monótonos minutos. Luego de una larga exhalación miro su reloj de muñeca, para cerciorarse de que la hora de entrada ya estaba cerca.

A pasos perezosos, llego al enorme edificio, no odiaba el lugar pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera prisionera de esas cuatro paredes, como si al irse se perdiera aún más de lo que ya estaba, cuanto más soportaría ese círculo vicioso y enfermo.

Una presencia la sacó de sus pensamientos giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Fluttershy, quien curiosamente venia sola.

— ¿Dónde está Draconequus? —pregunto Rainbow, al no ver cerca al loco de Discord.

— Fue a comprar café —respondió Fluttershy con la intención de alargar más la conversación, pero Rainbow se encargó de cortarla.

— Ya veo —el ascensor se abrió, ambas chicas ingresaron al pequeño cubículo, pero no iban solas, varios empleados ingresaron al mismo tiempo, quienes también regresaban de su descanso, la aglomeración, hizo que Rainbow quedara contra la pared, y Fluttershy justo frente a ella a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

La diferencia de altura era obvia, Fluttershy era casi diez centímetro más alta que Rainbow, lo que no era muy bueno. Los labios carnosos y tiernos de Fluttershy quedaban justo a la vista de Rainbow, rosados y apetecibles, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, Rainbow bajo la mirada, pero no se encontró con una vista menos tentadora. Los redondos y grandes pechos de Fluttershy eran el nuevo distractor de sus ojos, y ni que decir de la piel que revelaba el escote de la blusa negra que portaba Fluttershy, se veía tenebrosamente suave y tentaba los instintos bajos de la peli-arcoíris. Como último recurso, Rainbow dirigió su mirada pecadora a una de las esquinas del ascensor.

A perspectiva de Rainbow el ascensor parecía ir más despacio de lo usual llenando su cuerpo de ansias y… calor. Finalmente el "ting" del ascensor logro liberar a Rainbow de la prisión de gente que se encontraba en el ascensor, salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, claro que Fluttershy salió tras ella, pero ni siquiera la miro. Camino lo más rápido y disimulado que pudo, no podía seguir en presencia de aquella chica.

Fluttershy se limitó a mirar el trote apresurado de Rainbow, casi como si quisiera huir de ella. Lo cual la extrañó, ¿tan incómodo era estar cerca de ella?

Rainbow finalmente llego a la seguridad de su oficina… o bueno eso creía ella hasta que vio la figura de Pinkie tras su escritorio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto de forma brusca.

— ¿Acaso necesito permiso para moverme en mi empresa? —respondió Pinkie con una de sus sonrisas.

— Aun así, no me gusta que te pares detrás de mi escritorio. Es molesto —Rainbow se retiró la gabardina y la puso encima de una silla— dime que es lo que quieres y vete.

— Solo quería verte —respondió sin más.

— Bueno ya me viste, ahora lárgate —Rainbow no estaba de humor para los jueguitos matutinos de Pinkie, no le gustaba las sensaciones que la nueva empleada le provocaba y Pinkie no era alguien con quien podía encontrar tranquilidad.

— No estaré aquí la semana próxima —anuncio Pinkie poniéndose enfrente de Rainbow.

— Aun cuando estás aquí, no eres de mucha ayuda, ya vete si es todo lo que quieres decir.

— Quiero verte tanto como pueda —Pinkie, paseo sus dedos por la barbilla de Rainbow. Pero Rainbow no estaba de ánimos, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— No estoy de humor, lárgate ya antes de que te saque a patadas aunque seas la jefa de este lugar, yo conozco a quien realmente eres.

Pinkie sonrió, como si no hubiera recibido tal comentario— Hotel Sugar Coper, 8 PM, trata de ser puntual.

Dicho esto la chica de melena rosa, salió de la oficina. En cuanto salió, Rainbow cerró las presillas de la ventana de su oficina, sumiéndose en amargura, pero su mente, su mente era otra cosa.

 _Simplemente quería verte._

Aquel encuentro en el ascensor se volvió a presentar en su mente, aquella calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Fluttershy.

 _Quiero verte tanto como pueda_

Su figura femenina, aquellas curvas de mujer, que le tentaban a tocarla, a sentir la suavidad de su piel.

 _No llegues tarde_

Aquellos apetecibles labios, que daría por probarlos, restregarlos con sus labios, ¿Qué clase de sonidos podría sacar de eso labios carnosos?

Rainbow arrugo el entrecejo, enojada por sus pensamientos, _"Es una niña, no te le acerques"_

…

 **Otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado, pronto comenzara este embrollo.**

 **Sin mas que decir yo me despido.**


	6. Pequeños Detalles

**What does the butterfly say?**

 **Cap.5**

 **Pequeños detalles**

" _ **Solo es otra más"**_

…

Fluttershy se encontraba en el refugio de animales, después de recibir su primer sueldo quería darle las buenas noticias a Sara.

— No Fluttershy, no puedo aceptar que me des la mitad de tu sueldo —trataba de negarse la castaña.

— Tómalo —insistió la pelirrosa— al final es para esto que conseguí empleo tan desesperadamente, Filthy Rich no nos dará más tiempo, es mejor comenzar a dar los pagos lo más grandes que podamos.

— ¿Pero, y tus gastos? —replico nuevamente Sara.

— Por mí no te preocupes, el sueldo es lo bastante grande para mi sola, aun quiero hacer algo con él, y créeme lo que pagan en PP es bastante, aun para mí.

— Te sacaste la lotería con ese empleo —felicito Sara.

— Algo así —Fluttershy sonrió, pero en su mente apareció cierta chica de melena arcoíris y ojos magenta. — Bueno Sara me tengo que ir, te veo después.

Ambas chicas se despidieron, pero Fluttershy no iba directamente a su departamento, no, la chica se dirigió hacia una tienda donde vendían esmóquines y artículos de etiqueta masculina.

La chica se paseó por los aparcados de mercancía, una amable mujer se aproximó hasta ella.

— ¿Está buscando algo en particular señorita? —preguntó la empleada.

— Sí, quiero hacerle un regalo a una persona —respondió.

La empleada sonrió pensando que la chica buscaba algún regalo para un hermano, o tal vez un novio, o quien sabe ¿algún amante?, pues Fluttershy era muy bonita, ¿Por qué no tendría un amante?

— Vaya, creo que a él, le encara lo que usted le lleve —aseguro la empleada.

 **Flashback**

— _¿Qué crees que le gustaría que le regalaran a la directora?_ — _preguntó Fluttershy a Discord._

— _Esa es una pregunta rara_ — _respondió extrañado el chico_ — _pero…_

 _Discord se frotó la barbilla y comenzó a pensar bajo la atenta mirada calipso de Fluttershy._

— _¡Ah!, ya sé_ — _Discord miró a Fluttershy_ — _una corbata._

 **Fin Flashback**

Tal vez sonara como una idea tonta y sin chiste, pero Fluttershy sabía que lo que dijo Discord tenía más sentido de lo que parecía.

— ¿Usted cree? —Fluttershy siguió en su búsqueda.

— Claro, si necesita algo no dude en preguntar, tome el tiempo necesario.

Fluttershy comenzó a rebuscar entre las corbatas, había de todo tipo y de todos colores, quería elegir la mejor opción.

— Disculpe —Fluttershy llamó a la empleada, quien acudió al llamado de inmediato.

— Dígame.

— ¿Podría ponerse esto alrededor de la cabeza?

 **Hotel Sugar Coper**

 **8:30 PM**

La lujosa habitación olía a sexo, una botella de vino a medio terminar, ropa esparcida por el suelo y en una cama de sábanas blancas dos mujeres explotaban de puro placer egoísta y enfermo.

Pinkie se sujetaba lo mejor que podía de la cabecera, su cuerpo era recorrido por dos manos expertas y conocedoras de su anatomía, Rainbow se aferraba a la espalda de la pelirrosa frotando sus pequeños pechos en la espalda de esta, su mano derecha estrujaba y manoseaba sin ningún pudor los senos de Pinkie y su zurda penetraba con fuerza la vagina de Pinkie.

— ¿Lo escuchas? —pregunto Rainbow en el oído de Pinkie con un tono de voz ronco y excitado.

La mano izquierda de Rainbow jugaba con los fluidos vaginales de Pinkie, generando un sonido sucio que llenaba la habitación. Pinkie sudaba y se sentía cada vez más húmeda.

— Ah… —la respuesta de Pinkie fue su fracaso de intento por contener un gemido, gracias a las vueltas que daban los dedos de Rainbow en su coño.

— Eres una enferma —Rainbow la envistió con fuerza, pego más su cuerpo al de Pinkie, rozando su coño con las nalgas de su amante.

Pinkie araño la cabecera y clavo sus uñas en la fina madera, pero su equilibrio le falló y terminó tendida en la cama aferrándose a las sabanas.

— Ah… ¡Ah!, ¡AHHH! —Pinkie gemía y Rainbow la penetraba sin piedad, sin delicadeza y con ¿ira acaso? — Aah, de-detente, hazlo, hazlo suave —suplicaba la pelirrosa con los ojos llorosos y el rostro sonrojado.

Rainbow la tomó por el pelo, un buen tirón y Pinkie ya estaba de nuevo en la posición inicial.

— Sujétate bien —ordenó la peli-arcoíris— además, tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa.

Tres dedos eran los que estaban en el interior de Pinkie, Rainbow se movía en círculos y frotándose en las paredes vaginales de la pelirrosa que al mismo tiempo se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos.

Rainbow hecho a un lado la frondosa cabellera rosa de Pinkie, dándole acceso a su hombro desnudo donde planto tremenda mordida.

— ¡Ah! —Pinkie lanzo un gemido y llevo una de sus manos a aferrarse al cabello multicolor de Rainbow. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz la pelirrosa— ¿Estas descargando tu ira sobre mi cuerpo?

Rainbow no contestó, lamió la piel de Pinkie que ahora tenía grabados sus dientes después de tal mordida. Su pulgar presionó el pezón de Pinkie causando un temblor en el cuerpo de la chica. — Mmm…

— ¿Por qué me desquitaría contigo? —Rainbow dejo el seno de la pelirrosa acerco sus dedos a la cara de su amante para introducirlos dentro de su boca, Pinkie los recibió gustosa, chupándolos.

Mientras su otra mano de encargaba de darle placer a la vagina de la oji-azul, moviéndose en círculos— Aah… ¡Mmm!

Faltaba poco, los espasmos de Pinkie se lo avisaban, un par de movimientos brutos y…

— ¡Aah…! —orgasmo asegurado.

Luego de esa intensa sesión de sexo, Pinkie estaba tendida boca abajo con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza y la miraba fija en Rainbow, quien fumaba sin prestarle mucha atención a su acompañante, ambas seguían desnudas, pero el pudor ya no era nada para ellas.

— ¿Estas interesada en alguien? —preguntó Pinkie rompiendo el silencio.

— No —contestó seca Rainbow, para después inhalar fuerte el tabaco en el cigarrillo.

— ¿Segura? —insistió Pinkie— algo me dice que has estado teniendo ligues de una noche a mis espaldas.

— Ya te dije que no.

— ¿Por qué?

Rainbow dejó salir una nube de humo directo a la cara de Pinkie— ¿Crees que estoy en celo o que necesito más sexo?

— No, pero siempre hay un tiempo en el que te hartas de mi presencia en tu cama y buscas una aventura.

En efecto así era la relación que mantenían ambas, pasaban de relación a relación, pero siempre volvían a ser compañeras de cama, era un circulo vicioso al que ambas estaban acostumbradas.

Pinkie no recibió respuesta— Te preguntare una vez más. ¿Alguien más cuida de tus necesidades sexistas aparte de mí?

 **Flashback**

— Deberíamos de terminar —dijo una chica de cabello plateado y corto, ojos morados, llevaba una blusa blanca de botones sin cuello.

Rainbow bebió de su americano antes de contestar y solo dijo— Bien.

— Pensé que al menos fingirías interés.

— ¿Por qué haría eso, Fleetfoot?

La chica le dedico una mirada inquietante que Rainbow esquivo— Lo siento.

— Yo estoy terminando contigo, yo debería decir lo siento. —La chica miro atentamente a Rainbow y prosiguió a hablar— yo, en verdad pensé que podríamos hacer funcionar esto, estaba segura de que tú y yo realmente lo podíamos lograr. Asique discúlpame por dejarte.

Rainbow miraba a todos lados, sin llegar a poner demasiada atención, cuando dejo de escuchar las palabras de la chica, le dedico una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa hueca.

— Está bien, no eres la única persona que ha pensado eso.

 **Fin Flashback**

— ¿Qué me dices de Fluttershy? —la voz de Pinkie saco a Rainbow del pasado, pero la peli-arcoíris no pudo escuchar bien.

Rainbow se rodio de una nube de humo, para voltear a mirar a Pinkie— ¿Qué?

— La nueva empleada, Fluttershy Breeze.

Rainbow medito un poco, esa chica se había estado colando en sus pensamientos. — ¿Qué con ella?

— Me gusta Fluttershy, es elegante, se veía un poco rígida al principio, pero en realidad es muy linda. —Declaro Pinkie, escondiendo su rostro entre sus desnudos brazos.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, si tu estas interesada en esa chica?

Pinkie ignoró la pregunta de Rainbow para comentar— Fluttershy es bonita, además de joven, ¿verdad?

— Yo no diría joven, yo diría que es una niña —contestó Rainbow echando la colilla de cigarro a algún lugar de la habitación.

— Jajaja —Pinkie rio— Rainbow te has involucrado con adolescentes de secundaria y ahora me dices que la pequeña Fluttershy es demasiado joven.

Rainbow solo hizo una mueca molesta y miro a otro lado.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó Pinkie.

—24

— Son solo diez años —Pinkie le restó importancia— además, a veces actúas como si estuvieras envejeciendo, aun somos jóvenes.

— Sí, por ahora.

Pinkie sonrió y se aproximó hasta ella— Pareces más sensible estos días.

— Es por tu culpa, tú y tu parlanchina boca.

— Si ese es el caso —Pinkie quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Rainbow. — Cállame. —y unió sus labios con los de Rainbow quien tardo en corresponder pues el rostro de alguien más llego a su mente. Pero lo ignoró, para después llenar nuevamente la habitación de gemidos propios y ajenos.

 **Oficinas Party Pie**

 **Al día siguiente**

Había un gran alboroto entre los trabajadores, era hora del almuerzo, pero este era un almuerzo especial.

— Wow, Fluttershy, ¿enserio compraste todo esto para nosotros? —alagó Thorax mientras devoraba un trozo de carne.

— ¡Qué considerada eres! —exclamó Thunderlane.

— Ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, y quise hacer algo en agradecimiento —Fluttershy embozó una hermosa sonrisa.

— Vaya, la empresa ha progresado bastante —habló Thunderlane— el salió sí que ha aumentado —luego volteo a ver a Discord— pero tu ingrato, viajas a China y el único recuerdo que traes es pan, ¡PAN CHINO!

— ¿Tienes algo en contra del pan? —pero de inmediato el chico volvió su atención a Fluttershy— Fluttershy, gracias por la comida.

Discord no desperdiciaría ni un minuto para coquetearle a la chica nueva, ocasionando que a cierta mujer de melena tricolor que era totalmente ignorada, le dieran celos. Pobre Celestia.

— ¡Hey!, ¿alguien quiere un trago? —por la puerta venia Bulk, que en efecto lleva unas bolsas llenas de bebidas.

— Oigan, ¿no invitaron a la directora? —preguntó Thorax.

Dijo que no le apetecía —respondió Celestia.

Rainbow se encontraba en su oficina, sobre su escritorio se encontraba una cajita rectangular de color negro con blanco, al abrirla se encontró con una corbata azul con la silueta de unas nubes plasmadas.

A la mente de Rainbow llegó el recuerdo de la noche en la que le dieron la bienvenida a Fluttershy, donde tomó a un pobre hombre al que había confundido con el cantinero y le quito la corbata para ponérsela alrededor de la cabeza.

" _Esta chica pone mucha atención en los detalles"_ pensó la peli-arcoíris mientras acariciaba la corbata en sus manos. Se aproximó a la ventana que le daba vista hacia afuera de la oficina la cual tenía las presillas cerradas, abrió un agujero entre ellas para poder observar a la amable chica disfrutando de un rato agradable con sus compañeros de trabajo.

" _¿Fluttershy?... interesante"._


	7. Entre Mariposas y Alcohol I

**What does the butterfly say?**

 **Cap.6**

 **Entre Mariposas y Alcohol I**

" _ **Déjame apreciar tu belleza"**_

…

La convivencia es algo esencial en las relaciones humanas, le da seguridad al ambiente y un mejor confort a la hora de trabajar. Ese era uno de los pensamientos en la que la empresa Party Pie se había sostenido. A razón a esto se hacían talleres recreativos una vez al año en cada sector de la empresa, y esta vez el gran lujo de estos talleres se le había concedido al sector administrativo.

Y que suerte tenían pues su destino no era otro que Michoacán justamente en a finales de invierno, justo cuando el espectáculo de las mariposas monarcas estaba en su clímax.

Los empleados de habían organizado para ir en auto. Y Discord no podía sentirse más dichoso, pues justamente le había tocado viajar al lado de su amor platónico; Fluttershy. Ambos iban sentados en la parte trasera de un auto, el cual era conducido por Thunderlane y por copiloto tenia a Rainbow Dash.

— Oh viejo, ya me hacía falta ir al taller —comento Thunderlane dándole una leve mirada a Discord.

— Pon tus ojos en la carretera —regaño Rainbow.

— Lo que diga, señora —obedeció al instante el moreno.

Por el retrovisor Rainbow miro a Fluttershy, que parecía llevarse muy bien con el idiota de cabello bicolor.

— Fluttershy, ¿estas mareada? —pregunto Discord preocupado por la chica.

— Un poco, pero estoy bien.

Discord tomo su mochila y de ahí saco una caja de pastillas— Traje pastillas para mareos por si las dudas, si necesitas alguna solo dímelo. Igual traigo agua, asique no tengas pena.

— Gracias —Fluttershy tomó las pastillas y el agua con gusto. Causando una sensación de satisfacción en Discord. _"Soy un hombre preparado"_ pensó Discord alagándose mentalmente.

Rainbow veía la escena de forma recelosa, lo que llamó la atención de Thunderlane.

— ¿Usted también esta mareada, directora? —pregunto el chico, lo que causo una mueca de desagrado en Rainbow.

— No, yo no, asique solo conduce.

— Sí, señora.

El camino fue rápido y tranquilo sin ninguna novedad o algo por el estilo. El taller era una casa grande, elegante, bien amueblada, de dos pisos, con varias habitaciones.

— Creo que ya desempacamos todo —dijo Rainbow— pueden divertirse.

Todos los hombres se reunieron alrededor de un balón— Claro pues el punto culminante de nuestro taller es… —alzaron el balón mientras gritaban de alegría— ¡FUTNET!

 **N/A; para los que no sepan el futnet es una combinación de futbol y tenis, y aquí entre nos; el único deporte que me gusta.**

— No entiendo como un balón los puede emocionar tanto —Celestia se encontraba con Fluttershy quien se encontraba buscando algo entre sus cosas.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó Celestia al ver que Fluttershy no cesaba de hurgar en su maleta.

— Tengo un problema de mujer —respondió la pelirrosa.

En las canchas los hombres jugaban animadamente, mientras eran observados por la mirada magenta de Rainbow, mientras fumaba tranquilamente, tranquilidad interrumpida por el tono de llamada de su teléfono. La pantalla tenia grabado "llamada entrante, Pinkie Pie".

— ¿Qué quieres? —contesto seca Rainbow.

— Solo quería saber, si se están divirtiendo. —El tono alegre de Pinkie resonaba por la bocina del celular.

— Acabamos de llegar.

— Que tal el alojamiento, ¿es acogedor?

— Lo mismo de todos los años, nada nuevo.

— Oww, pareces aburrida, unas vacaciones te vendrían bien para tu genio de ogro, no el Grinch es tan gruñón como tú. Algo de sol te vendría bien, ¿Qué dices?

— Lo pensare, ahora no molestes estoy ocupada.

— Oky. —Rainbow corto la llamada, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que el balón venia rodando hacia ella. Con la punta del pie toco aquella esfera, un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia se alojó en su pecho.

— ¡Hey, directora! —le llamó Discord a la distancia— ¡Bolita por favor!

Rainbow lo miro molesta, le molestaba que ese idiota coqueteara descaradamente con Fluttershy, miro de nuevo el balón y se puso de pie, tomo un poco de impulso para darle una buena patada.

El balón salió disparado con la trayectoria perfecta hacia el rostro de Discord. El pobre Discord termino besando el balón sin remedio.

— Lo siento, no medí mi fuerza —Rainbow se disculpó mientras caminaba a la casa con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dejando a un pobre Discord con el rostro hinchado.

Al entrar a la casa, la primera persona con la que Rainbow se topo fue con Fluttershy.

— Directora —Fluttershy tenía un semblante tímido, y su voz lo era aún más, lo que preocupo a Rainbow.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Fluttershy? —toda la atención de la peli-arcoíris se centró en la chica frente a ella.

— ¿Tiene toallas sanitarias?

Un sentimiento de decepción se apodero de Rainbow, pues hubiera querido que Fluttershy la buscara para algo más importante.

La peli-arcoíris saco una pequeña bolsa de cierre blanca— Esto es todo lo que tengo —dijo al tiempo que le entregaba dicha bolsa, para después comenzar a alejarse.

Fluttershy abrió la bolsa y encontró un tampón— ¿Eh?... esto… jamás he usado uno de estos.

Rainbow que la había visto de reojo, se devolvió arrebatando las cosas de las manos de Fluttershy.

— Solo ve y compra algunas —Rainbow estrujaba el tampón junto con la envoltura— hay una tienda cerca de aquí.

— Bien, vengo en un rato.

Fluttershy salió del lugar, aunque no conocía la ciudad tenía la certeza de que podría encontrar una tienda rápidamente, pero Rainbow no pensaba lo mismo asique salió disparada detrás de la pelirrosa.

— No pensaras en ir sola —Fluttershy se volteó encontrándose con Rainbow que venía poniéndose una gabardina color verde militar.

— Bueno…

— Iré contigo —interrumpió Rainbow sin dejarle otra opción a Fluttershy, pero para la pelirrosa era muy agradable la presencia de su jefa.

La tienda estaba relativamente cerca del lugar, hasta se podría decir que Rainbow exagero las cosas, pero para Fluttershy era realmente agradable su presencia.

Al salir de la tienda Rainbow le entrego sus compras a Fluttershy— ¿No ocupas algo más? —preguntó la peli-arcoíris pues quería cerciorarse de que a Fluttershy no le faltara nada más.

— Eso es todo lo que necesitaba, gracias por acompañarme. —Dijo Fluttershy con una dulce sonrisa.

— Eh… sí, las carreteras de esta ciudad pueden llegar a ser confusas. Podrías haberte perdido.

Fluttershy sonrió mirando a Rainbow— Directora, el camino era recto, no dimos ninguna vuelta.

Rainbow se encogió de hombros mirando a otro lado— Las calles son muy similares, podrías haberte confundido.

Fluttershy suspiro, el camino no era difícil, hasta un niño hubiese podido llegar al lugar, la actitud de Rainbow le era enigmática y un poco tierna debido a la terquedad que poseía.

Fluttershy fue a terminar con sus asuntos de mujer en un baño público, y que se puede decir, Fluttershy era tan guapa que aun con su timidez y torpeza se destacaba aun en un baño público, pues varias chicas la observaban mientras se retocaba en el espejo, la chica podría hacer dudar de su sexualidad a cualquier mujer.

Rainbow esperaba fuera del baño, pues no perdería la oportunidad de saciar su vicio de nicotina, al ver que Fluttershy se dirigía hacia ella, voto el cigarrillo para después pisarlo.

— Vámonos —Rainbow dio paso rápido, pero Fluttershy no quería llegar rápido.

— Espere, podríamos irnos por esa otra avenida, será un poco más lento, pero en verdad me gustaría ir por allá.

Rainbow lo pensó un poco pero accedió— Bueno, en realidad ese grupo de cabezas duras estará más concentrado en ese balón, bien vámonos por donde gustes.

— Es que vi un montón de gente caminando por allá.

— Ah… eso, es por el festival de las mariposas monarca, las calles se llenan de esos animales aunque el verdadero espectáculo está en el parque.

— ¡Vamos a verlo! —Fluttershy sujeto el brazo de Rainbow con mucha emoción.

— Pero hay mariposas en todos lados, incluso puedes ver ese tipo de mariposas en Canterlot —gruño Rainbow, ¿Qué tenían de fascinantes las mariposas?

— Oooh, anda, por favor —Fluttershy inconscientemente se acercó demasiado a Rainbow, quien pudo apreciar de cerca el angelical rostro de su acompañante, y es que la peli-arcoíris tenía una debilidad; chicas guapas.

Y a Fluttershy le quedaba corta la palabra guapa, asique Rainbow no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el capricho de la chica de ojos calipsos.

El parque se asemejaba a un gran bosque, arboles robustos y enormes, hermosas y pequeñas mariposas tapizaban los troncos como si fueran una cortina de las más delicada seda naranja y negra. Fluttershy miraba maravillada a las pequeñas criaturas que desde tan lejos venían a visitar aquellas tierras tan lejanas de su natal Canadá. Se observaban tan frágiles, pero capaces de volar durante tanto tiempo y tantos kilómetros solo para buscar un lugar más cálido para pasar el invierno.

El espectáculo era simplemente maravilloso, y las personas podían gozar de este sin perturbar a los pequeños animalitos, el fresco aroma a hierva y tierra mojada inundaba los sentidos, la naturaleza estaba por todos lados, brindado un espectáculo sin necesidad de dinero de por medio, solo el simple sonido del aleteo de las mariposas.

Aunque todos los ojos presentes admiraban a las bellas mariposas, los ojos de Rainbow admiraban belleza pero de otra clase de mariposa, sus ojos estaban clavados en el apacible rostro de Fluttershy, delineando cada detalle de la expresión maravillada de la chica.

— Las mariposas son bellísimas, ¿verdad? —Fluttershy miro a Rainbow, quien aparto la mirada al instante.

— Si, son bastante interesantes —Contestó Rainbow tratando de volver a la realidad.

Fluttershy miro a Rainbow, algo le faltaba a aquella severa y misteriosa chica de cabello multicolor. De forma sigilosa se apartó un poco de Rainbow quien no sintió la ausencia de su acompañante, solo escucho el idioma en el hablaban las mariposas; en tímidos aleteos apenas perceptibles para sus sentidos.

De repente sintió como alguien la detenía y un cosquilleo en su oreja.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó mientras sentía a la pequeña mariposa caminar por su cabello.

— Sera solo un momento, luego tengo que devolverlas a su hogar —respondió Fluttershy mientras se colocaba ella también una mariposa cerca de su oreja. — Tomemos una foto.

Fluttershy saco un móvil, de esos llamados "celulares sapito".

— ¡Esa antigüedad aun sirve! —Rainbow se sorprendió al ver el desactualizado celular de Fluttershy.

— Claro que sí, además saca muy buenas fotos. Ven.

Ambas quedaron frente a la cámara— Rainbow, sonríe.

Rainbow dio un respingo al escuchar que Fluttershy la llamaba por su nombre, hizo lo que pudo para la foto, no sonrió, pero si mostro una mueca muy cerca de ser una sonrisa, mientras Fluttershy sonreía genuina. Las mariposas volaros justo después de la foto, como si su tarea hubiese sido cumplida.

Fluttershy miro entusiasmada la foto.

— Ten cuidado con esa cosa a la que llamas teléfono —recomendó Rainbow— si se rompe, no creo que tenga arreglo.

— Lo cuidare muy bien.

Rainbow sintió un revoloteo en el estómago _"no es posible"_ pensó.

Pero, al mirar a Fluttershy, primero fue una mirada suave, y después, después le sonrió, no era la sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrada, era una sonrisa angelical y libre de malicia la cual le era dedica de la forma más inocente posible.

Y entonces lo escucho, no eran aleteos de mariposa, sino el "pum-pum" que su corazón no había sentido en muchos años.


	8. Entre Mariposas y Alcohol II

**What does the Butterfly say?**

 **Cap.7**

 **Entre Mariposas y Alcohol II**

" _ **Tan pura eres que despiertas mis instintos bajos"**_

…

Después de un cansado y divertido partido de futnet los hombres regresaban a la casa de campo, empapados de sudor y hambrientos.

La única persona en ese lugar era Celestia pues Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy aún no regresaban. El olor a sudor le causaba escozor en la nariz a Celestia, quien solo podía cubrirse la nariz con la manga de su camisa.

— ¡Oh Celestia! —Discord se aproximó a la mujer de cabellera multicolor— sabes dónde están Fluttershy y la directora.

Celestia usaba unas grandes y redondas gafas las cuales opacaban la visibilidad de sus ojos, por esa razón, Discord no pudo notar que Celestia lo miraba embelesada, Discord se frotaba el sudor con una toalla y traía una camisa de tirantes lo cual dejaba ver sus varoniles brazos, pues el chico en efecto portaba un físico digno de admirar y que robaba la atención del sexo opuesto, en este caso; Celestia.

— S-salieron a comprar algo —respondió Celestia cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con la palma de su mano, para evitar que su sonrojo fuera visible para Discord.

Discord la miro y pudo notar su rubor gracias a lo coloradas que estaban las orejas de la mujer de ojos lila.

— Oye estas bien —Discord se acercó al rostro de la mujer— ¿estas enferma?, por el color de tu cara diría que tienes fiebre.

Celestia no podía contestar debido al nerviosismo que provocaba tanta cercanía con el chico de cabello bicolor. Pero la atención de Discord dejo de estar en Celestia al escuchar el "Ya volvimos" pronunciado por la angelical voz de Fluttershy.

— ¡Volvieron, señorita Breeze, señorita Dash! —Discord se olvidó de Celestia para encontrarse con su "crush".

Celestia retiro su mano de su rostro revelando una pequeña hemorragia nasal, _"estúpido y sensual Discord"_ pensó.

— Hagamos la cena —ordenó Rainbow.

Y así como lo dijo, enseguida todo el mundo estaba cooperando para preparar la cena de todos, unos sacaban la carne, otros hacían el glaseado, unos más picaban los vegetales y algunos se habían ido por licor.

— Señorita Breeze —llamó Bulk— podría ir preparando el arroz.

— Claro —respondió con la amabilidad de siempre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, junto a ella apareció Discord dispuesto a ayudar a la pelirrosa. Todo esto era visto por un par de ojos celosos pertenecientes a Celestia.

Ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la cocina, lavando el mentado arroz, Discord prestaba atención a todos los movimientos de la pelirrosa, sirvió el arroz a una vaporera y lo colocaron en la estufa.

— No pareces muy cómoda en la cocina —comentó Discord.

— En realidad, nunca cocino. —Confesó Fluttershy con algo de vergüenza.

Y era verdad, la pelirrosa demostró genuina torpeza con toda la preparación, de no haber sido por la influencia de Discord posiblemente Fluttershy hubiese incendiado el lugar.

Al final tuvieron un arroz decente y sobretodo comestible.

— Ya está terminado —anunció Discord.

— Vaya, nunca había hecho algo así —Musito alegre Fluttershy, lo que hizo que Discord se sintiera sumamente feliz.

— Supongo que no habías hecho muchas cosas antes.

— Je, algo así —Fluttershy mostró una sonrisa tímida.

— Si tienes curiosidad sobre algo en particular —los ojos de Discord mostraron un destello— solo pregúntame, yo te enseñaré to-do.

El ambiente que se había formado fue roto por el ruido de una caja golpeando la mesa.

— Señor Draconequus —Rainbow llegó al lugar con cara de pocos amigos— parece que está libre, lleve esta caja afuera, estorba mucho aquí.

Discord adoptó una posición decepcionada, dio un largo suspiro, al final del dia Rainbow seguía siendo la jefa.

— Lo que ordene, Madame.

Rainbow observaba recelosa como el chico se iba del lugar, en verdad le irritaba de una manera que no podía explicar la cercanía que se había formado entre Fluttershy y Discord.

— Amm… Directora —Fluttershy llamó la atención de Rainbow, pero al no saber que decir para romper el silencio solo dijo lo primero que le llego a la mente— vi a los otros llevar un montón de alcohol afuera hace un momento, ¿está segura de que es una cantidad prudente?

— Tal vez tengas razón —Rainbow adoptó una posición pensativa— tal vez haga falta traer más.

— En realidad, parecía algo excesivo.

— No te pediré que lo bebas todo, asique no te preocupes. — Señaló Rainbow de forma tajante.

" _En realidad, estoy más preocupada por usted_ " pensó Fluttershy, recordando que Rainbow y el alcohol no eran la mejor combinación.

El olor a carne asada y carbón quemado reinaban en todo el lugar, los trabajadores gozaban, reían y convivían entre comida y cerveza, despreocupados del campo laboral al que volverían en poco tiempo. Bueno, si Rainbow no estuviera seminconsciente también disfrutaría de todo aquel ambiente. La chica no llevaba ni dos cervezas y ya estaba con la cabeza contra la mesa.

" _Me lo temía",_ Fluttershy observaba a distancia la cabellera arcoíris desparramada sobre la madera de la mesa.

Si la presidenta estuviese aquí hubiéremos bebido licor más fuerte —decía Whooves quien recogía las botellas regadas por todo el lugar, su rostro estaba sonrojado gracias al alcohol pero estaba mediadamente sobrio.

— No te quejes —habló Bulk— hace unos años, ni siquiera hubiéramos soñado con algo así como un taller.

— Vaya, no sabía que tenías mucho tiempo trabajando aquí.

— Oh bueno, yo fui de los primeros trabajadores, incluso me tocó trabajar en el tiempo en el que la paga no era muy buena, pero la presidenta supo manejarse de forma excelente y miren ahora todo los lujos que nos podemos dar.

— Si lo recuerdo bien —Thorax tomó la palabra— yo entre un poco después que la Directora.

— Tengo entendido que la Directora y la Presidenta fueron las que tuvieron la iniciativa de fundar esto.

— ¿Ellas se conocían desde antes? —preguntó Fluttershy.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Thunderlane tomó la palabra— de hecho sabía usted que la Presidenta es la hija del magnate de la empresa minera "Golden Rock" Igneous Rock y… —Thunderlane bajo la voz— su amante.

— ¡¿Amante?! —Fluttershy dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión.

— Shh —Thorax hizo que bajaran la voz— si la Directora nos escucha —señaló a Rainbow— nos meteremos en problemas por andar de chismosos.

— ¡Entonces no veo por qué seguir hablando de esto! —la retúmbate voz de Discord llamó la atención de todos— No sirve de nada hablar del pasado de nuestras jefas, bebamos, disfrutemos; que pronto volveremos a la oficina.

— ¡Yo apoyo al loco! —declaró Thunderlane— ¡Un brindis, por los buenos salarios y las compañeras de trabajo hermosas!

El marmullo y alboroto entre todos no se hizo esperar, y los famosos "¡SALUD!" se convirtieron en los protagonistas de aquella noche de tragos entre colegas.

Ya casi era de madrugada, algunos ya victimas del alcohol terminaron dormidos en los lugares más incomodos. Algunos que no habían caído aun y tenían conciencia recogían el desastre causado, entre ellos Fluttershy.

— Fluttershy —la chica acudió al llamado de una voz masculina encontrándose con Thorax, que al igual que ella era muy resistente a las grandes ingestas de alcohol.

— ¿Si?

— De favor, podrías llevarte a la Directora a su habitación —el chico señalo a Rainbow que estaba seminconsciente con la cabeza sobre la mesa— las mujeres dormirán juntas en una sola habitación, lo mejor es que ya se retiren, el resto de nosotros nos encargaremos de recoger todo esto.

— Claro —Fluttershy se acercó a Rainbow y comenzó a moverla por los hombros ganándose balbuceos y gruñidos. —Directora, puede ponerse de pie.

Torpe, tambaleante y con el rostro sonrojado gracias al alcohol, Rainbow logró sujetarse de Fluttershy como pudo, pues había una diferencia de diez centímetros de altura siendo Fluttershy más alta. Aun con un semblante tan decaído, para Fluttershy, la directora le seguía pareciendo de lo más linda. Con toda la delicadeza que Fluttershy podía tener, tendió a Rainbow sobre su cama, le arropó casi con maternidad y le dejo lo mejor que pudo.

— Buenas noches —dijo para intentar irse, y digo intentar pues al levantarse la mano de Rainbow retuvo su huida.

A la mente de Rainbow llegó una memoria, pues ella jamás fue buena con el alcohol, y combinar alcohol y mujeres la llevaba a su perdición.

 **Flashback**

 _Aquella rubia bebía directamente de la botella, solamente llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior, la habitación se sentía calurosa casi sofocante, Rainbow miraba aquella erótica escena con los ojos entreabiertos debido al sueño y alcohol combinados, traía una camisa de botones blanca totalmente desabrochada dejando ver su sostén y torso, su cuerpo empapado en sudor, cansado de aquel mal trato y excesos debidos a una obsesión y necesidad de compañía enferma._

 _La rubia se acercó a ella tomándola por la barbilla unió sus labios en una beso lleno de alcohol el cual escurrió de sus bocas debido a la transición oral, como Rainbow pudo se tragó aquel elixir de discordia._

— _Buena chica_ — _elogió la rubia, para proseguir y sentarse en las piernas de su acompañante, arrojó la botella vacía a cualquier rincón de la habitación._ — _Oye, bebe, ¿ya te quieres dormir?_ — _preguntó al ver que Rainbow cabeceaba en señal de cansancio._

 _Rainbow cerró de momento los ojos sin saber que sucedía_ — _Despierta_ — _le llamaba la chica._

 _Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un par de senos desnudos totalmente a su disposición_ — _Es hora de tu comida_ — _le alentó aquella mujer promiscua._

 _Carente de razón, a impulso propio se arrojó contra aquella chica, cuyo nombre es de lo que menos se acuerda, para devorar su cuerpo._

 **Fin Flashback**

En un momento de iluminación Rainbow recordó donde estaba, con quien estaba y que estaba haciendo. Esos ojos calipso le miraban, ese rostro muy contrario a todos los que en su vida había visto le provocaban… una cesación lejana.

Recordó el agarre que tenía con la mano de Fluttershy y le soltó cual le quemara, se dio media vuelta para cubrirse con la sabana y fingir que el sueño le había vencido.

Fluttershy salió del dormitorio, con la mente confusa, ¿Qué había sido eso?, pues al estar en contacto con Rainbow pudo sentir aquella necesidad de estar rodeado de personas para ocultar un vacío. Ella podía ser inocente y muchos le llamaban distraída pero ella tenía una sensibilidad que le permitía poner más atención a los sentimientos que las personas manifestaban y Rainbow manifestaba infelicidad, que de alguna manera le hacía sentir mal porque ella no podía hacer algo al respecto, ¿o sí?

Claro que hay que recordar que en esa habitación no solo dormirían Rainbow y Fluttershy, pues como era de esperarse todas los mujeres dormirían en esa habitación y eso incluía a Celestia, su cama estaba justo en medio de Rainbow y Fluttershy, la mujer roncaba y dormía en una posición que podría ser la envidia de la actriz del exorcista, pero aun esta barrera por llamarla de alguna manera, no impedía, que los pensamientos tanto como de Rainbow como de Fluttershy divagaran en busca de respuestas sobre los nuevos sentimientos que sus corazones sufrían.


	9. Retrasada

**What does the Butterfly Say?**

 **Cap.8**

 **Retrasada**

" _ **¿Volar lento?"**_

…

El taller termino.

Y una nueva etapa de mi vida comienza.

¿Trafico ajetreado?, ¿urbanización sin descanso?, ¿personas siendo consumidas por el estrés?, solo para una persona de campo estos términos serian desconocidos. Y para mí lo fueron alguna vez, pero después de vivir tanto tiempo en la gran ciudad he logrado acostumbrarme. Después de todo, al vivir en una gran ciudad como lo era Canterlot era normal que me acostumbrara a todo aquello que no se daba en Ponyville; mi pueblo natal.

Primero fueron los estudios universitarios, los cuales solo me permitían ir de visita a casa de mis padres cada fin de semana, después Zephry al igual que yo comenzó la universidad la cual también estaba localizada en aquella gran ciudad, y ahora que comencé a laborar pues la visitas a mi pueblo natal han ido disminuyendo. Pero está bien, la agitación urbana nunca ha afectado mi natural esencia de tranquilidad. Y está bien ¿verdad?, solo me quedo unos cuantos pasos tras de ellos, pero no pasa nada.

Hoy es un día tranquilo pese al intenso tráfico, pese a la urbanización sin descanso, y pese al estrés de las personas a mí alrededor, hoy; es un día tranquilo.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños vigésimo quinto.

"Rin-rin", mi alarma previamente puesta me contrae los oídos, tal vez no tenía un celular muy sofisticado pero no le veo la necesidad de sustituirlo por uno más moderno, mis padres me criaron con la noción de "mientras sirva para su propósito no se necesita más" y así esa misma doctrina le he conservado. Abro los ojos con la intención de desactivar aquella ruidosa alarma solo para encontrarme con aquel detalle que aun, por alguna extraña razón, me causa una sensación tan agradable tal como abrazar a un conejo, y sí, me refiero al pequeño conejo de felpa que la directora Dash me regalo cuando recién entre a trabajar a Party Pie.

La Directora Dash… ¿Qué hará ella por las mañanas?

Perezosa logre erguirme un poco para revisar la hora, era temprano pero siempre he sido una persona muy puntual y el que hoy sea mi cumpleaños no amerita unos minutos más de sueño. Me remuevo un poco al sentir un ligero peso sobre mi regazo, el pequeño culpable no era otro más que Angel, tal vez era un poco exagerado pero el pequeño conejo solía dormir conmigo algunas veces, aunque era pequeño el animalito debo decir que tenía un carácter bastante gruñón.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste Angel? —le pregunto al pequeño conejo, al mismo momento mis manos lo toman con suavidad.

Pero, inquieto, se remueve en mis brazos, en un movimiento término mordiéndome el dedo índice provocándome un respingo de dolor. Tal parecía Angel tenía hambre.

— Tranquilo —le musite para depositar a mi esponjoso amigo en el suelo.

Camine descalza por el apartamento, no era un lugar muy grande, tenía una decoración simple, las paredes tenían un degradado marrón que me recordaba a casa, era espacioso pues Zephry y yo no ocupábamos muchos muebles.

Llegue a la cocina, de la lacena tomé la comida de Angel, sinceramente solo le daba de comer comida de conejo comprada en el súper cuando no tenía muchas ganas de esmerarme en prepararle su habitual ensalada. Pero ese día en específico me sentía con una tremenda pereza sobre mi cuerpo o tal vez no era eso, tal vez era el simple hecho de que en mis ojos aun podía apreciar los colores del arcoíris, de que mis oídos aun escuchaban el revoloteo de las mariposas, aún recuerdo su aroma a cerezas mezclado con el tabaco…

— ¡Fluttershy! —el grito de mi hermano me bajo de mi nube ensoñada.

— ¿Eh? —atine a decir, al encararme con mi hermano.

— ¡Limpie ese piso anoche! —solo hasta entonces baje la mirada para darme cuenta de que la comida de Angel ya había rebasado el límite del plato y ahora la estaba derramando en el suelo.

— ¡Ay!, ¡Perdón! —dije apenada, con un gesto que tenía por intención disuadir a mi hermano para que no se enojara demasiado conmigo.

— Ahs —hizo un gesto mal encarado— solo por ser tu cumpleaños no te pediré que lo recojas, así que mañana lo limpiaras.

Me reí por lo bajo, Zephry siempre sería un holgazán.

— De acuerdo —le dije mientras le sonreía, le mire y finalmente pude ver que en sus manos portaba un obsequio— ¿es para mí? —le pregunte con gesto quisquilloso.

Observó la caja que en sus manos portaba y me sonrió.

— Lo vi, y sinceramente no pude evitar pensar en ti hermanita —decía mientras extendía la caja hacia mí— feliz cumpleaños.

Me deje ir hacia él aprisionándolo en un cariñoso abrazo, aunque me sacara de mis casillas, mi hermano era una de las mejores cosas en mi vida.

— Gracias. —Le dije.

— Si, si, —me decía mientras me apartaba, Zephry no era del tipo cariñoso, y aun en momentos como este trataba de conservar su "glamur" — anda pruébatelo, solo es para que te des cuenta de que tu querido hermano tiene gustos exquisitos, incluso para ti.

No pude evitar reírme, él era un experto cuando se trataba de elogiarse a sí mismo.

— Bien, por cierto, iré a desayunar hoy con Rarity y las chicas, ¿te molesta?

Zephry negó con la cabeza— Esta bien, le llamare a Sara para que se prepare para desayunar con el fabuloso ¡Zephry Breeze! —tan ocupado estaba gritando su nombre que no se dio cuenta que al caminar hacia atrás, piso la comida de conejo que anteriormente yo había derramado accidentalmente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh que asco! —comenzó a quejarse y balanceaba su pie tratando de quitarse la comida, no lo evite y me burle un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiere querido.

— ¿Te diviertes? —me pregunto enfadado. A lo cual asentí.

— Bueno si a la señorita Breeze le parece graciosa la comida de conejo —se inclinó para tomar un poco de comida en sus manos— veamos qué le parece esto.

De inmediato supe sus intenciones, lo que me llevo a correr por todo el departamento, desde atrás mío lograba escuchar el "¡No te salvaras!" de mi hermano, así estuve escabulléndome de él hasta llegar a la seguridad del baño, que cerré con seguro.

— ¡Gane! —anuncie desde dentro, escuche como mi hermano reía.

— No tardes —me advirtió— también necesito una ducha.

Después de eso escuche sus pasos alejarse, aun podía escuchar sus quejas debido a lo que había pisado, no podía evitar reír, en verdad me gustaba mi vida, ¿era buena, verdad?

No perdí más mi tiempo, comencé a despojarme de mis ropas una a una hasta quedar completamente desnuda, di unos cuantos pasos los cuales me llevaron a quedar bajo la regadera, abrí un poco la llave del agua caliente, procurando que aquel liquido incoloro me llegase a tocar, soy de las personas que necesitan una temperatura cálida a la hora del baño pues no me llevo bien con las temperaturas menores, al tantear que el agua ya estaba en su punto abrí la llave del agua fría para lograr un equilibrio entre ambas temperaturas, en menos de un minuto tenía el agua a una temperatura sumamente placentera, lo comprobé con mis manos y mi cabeza fue la siguiente en entrar bajo la custodia del agua.

Me deje empapar, aquel líquido destilaba por mi cuerpo relajando mis músculos, lo que me hizo soltar un pequeño suspiro de placer, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por aquella relajación de la cual mi cuerpo era víctima. Vacié mi mente por algunos segundos, o eso pensaba pues aquellos ojos magenta se encontraban perfectamente grabados en mi mente y aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados era como si alguien hubiera errado su imagen en mis parpados, sin prisas abrí de nueva cuenta mis ojos.

" _No debería pensar estas cosas… menos en el baño"_ mis pensamientos me recriminaron, pero el problema no era que pensara en esas cosas, el problema era que _ella_ me hacía pensar en cosas raras a las que usualmente soy indiferente.

Deje salir un pesado suspiro, deslice las yemas de mis dedos por mi cabello ya mojado, me decidí a concentrarme en lo que ahora debía hacer, comencé por tomar la botella de shampoo para así comenzar de una vez por todas mi higiene matutina, tratando así de limpiar un poco mi mente y mis confusos sentimientos.

Después el tiempo resulto efímero, me perdí en mis pensamientos, movimientos robóticos eran los que se ocupaban de mi cuerpo, creo que este ha sido el baño más largo que he tomado en mi corta vida, termine sin darme cuenta. Cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla para secarme los excesos de agua. Tome mi ropa interior para comenzar a cambiarme, había adquirido la costumbre de cambiarme en el baño. Luego de colocarme la ropa interior tomé el obsequio de Zephry, sonreí de forma inconsciente, bien podría comparar el sentido de la moda de mi hermano con el de mi amiga Rarity, proseguí a colocarme aquel vestuario.

Estábamos entrando a invierno, y el conjunto era perfecto para la estación; una blusa rojo carmín de mangas largas de corte sencillo, una falda azul marina a un cuarto más arriba de la rodilla complementada con un cinturón delgado de color vino. Al salir me encontré con un par de botas largas con tacón, estas me llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Ese Zephry piensa en todo, bueno solo cuando no está ocupado holgazaneando.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para cepillar y retocar mi lacia cabellera rosada, me deje el cabello suelto y coloque un ligero maquillaje natural a mi rostro. Una vez lista tome mi bolso, al entrar a la sala, la televisión estaba encendida pero escuche que mi hermano hablaba con alguien al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Claro, te veré en 20! —exclamaba feliz. Cortó la llamada, aun después de eso siguió mirando el teléfono en sus manos con una boba sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo en su rostro.

— ¿Buenas noticias? —dije un poco más bajo de lo habitual, pero el silencio ayudo a que me escuchara, además de darle un pequeño susto al sacarlo tan de repente de su ensoñación.

— ¡Demonios!, no aparezcas así de repente, eres demasiado silenciosa —se quejó. — Y respondiéndote, sí hay buenas noticias, ¡Sara aceptó desayunar conmigo!, iré por ella en 20 minutos.

— Me alegro —le dije mientras sonreía.

De repente escuchamos un ruido proveniente de la televisión, más específicamente abucheos.

— ¡No puede ser, lo olvide! —gritó para después saltar al sillón sentándose frente al televisor que estaba en el canal de deportes.

Algo un poco fuera de lugar en la personalidad de mi hermano era su amor por la natación, aunque él no era específicamente un atleta se desvivía observando a los nadadores de alto rendimiento, y por su cara puedo predecir que estaba viendo algo que no le gusto, por lo cual termine por acercarme hasta a él.

— ¡No puede ser! —se lamentaba.

— _Así es querido televidentes_ —en pantalla apareció una mujer de cabellos color fucsia, el cual a simple vista se podía observar que había utilizado todos los productos para el cabello del supermercado, portaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo color cereza que en marcaba de forma perfecta una esbelta figura, portaba un maquillaje un tanto exagerado y su piel blanca le delataba— _para sorpresa de muchos, nuestra representante en natación femenil ha tenido un puntaje muy bajo en la prueba de 50m libre para calificar en los juegos panamericanos de este año, algo muy extraño en una atleta del nivel tan alto como lo es Sunset Shimmer. ¿Tú qué piensas de esto Davenport?_

La televisión comenzó a mostrar imágenes de como la atleta muy fácilmente era dejada atrás por los demás competidores, logrando a duras penas calificar entre los 70 atletas que competirían en los panamericanos.

Además de que al salir de la alberca era difícil disimular la insatisfacción que la atleta poseía.

— _Bueno_ —una hombre moreno, bien peinado de ojos verdes y sonrisa de comercial, portaba un traje azul celeste que para su desgracia no disimulaba esa panza de albañil que era obvia para cualquier persona que portara algo de salud en sus ojos, paso su mano por su cabello castaño y comenzó a hablar— _esperemos y tenga un mejor desempeño en las próximas pruebas, sin duda será un trabajo difícil para su manager._

En pantalla se mostró la imagen de una chica rubia de ojos esmeraldas, de piel apiñonada y pecas con rasgos campiranos.

— _Y ni que decir de ella_ —dijo la anterior comentarista— _has escuchado que la joven Smith Applejack podría tener una posible relación amorosa con la famosa cantante "La Condesa". Pero en fin esto no es un asunto relevante, esto no es un programa de chismes, ahora, la pregunta es, ¿Qué acontece en estos momentos por la mente de nuestra flama acuática, Sunset Shimmer?, esto es EqueSport llevándole a usted lo mejor de los deportes, y recuerde, yo soy Cherry Jubilee y nos sintonizaremos aquí mañana a la misma hora._

En la pantalla se mostró un video de como la atleta salía violentamente de los vestidores seguida por su manager. Después de eso el noticiero prosiguió con su programación normal.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó mi hermano— ojala y solo haya sido un mal día.

Mi hermano era fanático nato de los deportes acuáticos, además de ser un fiel admirador de Sunset Shimmer, o como el mundo de los deportes la había bautizado, "La flama acuática", desde sus inicios Zephry mostró una gran empatía con la atleta y por ello se veía bastante decaído al ver que su atleta estaba teniendo problemas. Me acerque y le di un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

— No te preocupes, se repondrá en las siguientes pruebas— le animo esperando que mis palabras surtan algún efecto en él.

— Eso espero —respondió para después girarse hacia mí— bueno tengo que darme prisa si quiero llegar a mi ci... a mi desayuno con Sara.

Era imposible que ocultara su sonrojo de mí, pero no quise molestarlo más con ese asunto, opto mejor por dedicarle una sonrisa.

— Anda date un baño —miro el reloj y, ¡por el rey de la selva, voy 10 minutos atrasada! — ¿¡Porque no me dijiste la hora!? —no le di tiempo a Zephry de que me contestara y tomo mi bolso para dirigirme a la salida lo más rápido que puedo— Nos vemos luego —me despido y tomo el ascensor del edificio.

Al salir observo el auto de mi hermano, me pasa por la cabeza el tomarlo prestado pero descarto eso de inmediato pues las llaves se encontraban en el departamento, además de que el saldría con Sara y el hacer aquello solo haría que lo dejase en vergüenza.

Me aventuro entre las masas de personas para tomar el metro, la aglomeración era exagerada, todos pelean un lugar en el transporte público, estudiantes, trabajadores, vendedores ambulantes, ¡de todo!, la ciudad en su apogeo interminable. Pero, aun en estas circunstancia, noto aquel detalle, ya no es molesto, la costumbre ha sido una fiel amiga que de apoco me ha ayudado a superar esa incomodidad, y es que, aunque no me gusta llamar la atención lo hago, miradas, miradas y más miradas se posan en mi.

¿Alta figura?, no lo niego.

¿Cabello sedoso?, para mí es normal.

¿Ojos tiernos?, no les veo lo interesante.

¿Rostro angelical?, soy ingenua y torpe, así no cuenta.

¿Belleza nata?, todo tiene belleza, sí, lo ves en el Angulo correcto.

Y es que esa atención que atraigo a cada lugar donde voy no me hace sentir alagada y no es algo actual, desde mi niñez ha sido así, sin embargo mi padre ha sido un gran apoyo en esa cuestión.

 **Flashback**

Pequeña e infante figura, cabellos corto con flequillo, un lindo vestido turquesa, gotas salinas destilaban de aquel fino rostro.

— ¡Llegue a casa! —anuncio felizmente un hombre uniformado de la marina, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se congelo al ver a su pequeña tan triste— ¡Oh pequeña! —se acercó a la pequeña, se hincó para tomar su pequeños hombros— ¿Qué sucede Fluty?

La pequeña se deja ir a los brazos de su progenitor.

Papi, todos en la escuela se me quedan mirando —la pequeña Fluttershy observa a su padre que la mira con infinita ternura, no dice nada y acaricia de forma suave su rostro— ¿soy rara? —pregunta con temor.

— No —su voz es grabe pero calmada— dime, Fluttershy, ¿tu miras a las mariposas porque son raras?

— ¡No! —responde energética— son lindas por eso las miro.

— Exacto, ahora sabes porque te miran —Fluttershy muestra una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a abrazar a su padre— solo, mi pequeña mariposa hazle un favor a tu viejo —Fluttershy observa a su padre detenidamente— no vueles tan rápido.

 **Fin Flashback**

Aun después de aquella plática me seguía constando bastante relacionarme con las personas, hasta que las conocí.

Después de la estación solo tuve que caminar algunas cuadras para llegar a una cafetería con el nombre de Sugar Cube.

— ¡Hey, Fluttershy! —sonreí de forma instantánea al reconocer aquella voz, una chica de cabello morado con rayos color menta sobresalía de una de las mesas del establecimiento, sus ojos azules y de vestimenta jovial; unos jeans rotos, una blusa morada de manga corta complementada con un chaleco negro y un gorro de estilo hipster me hacia la señal de acercarme a esa mesa.

Alcé mi mano a la altura de mi rostro con la intención de saludar a Starlight mientras en mi rostro se impregnaba una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal? —digo al momento en que me acerco a la mesa donde otras tres de mis amigas me esperan.

— Querida, creí que no llegarías —Rarity en seguida se levantó para saludarme de beso— ¿paso algo?

— Nada —le reste importancia— fui más lenta que el reloj eso es todo.

— Pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí —una tercera figura se acercó a mí. Twilight se aproximó hacia mí para saludarme— la señorita dramas estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse. —dijo al tiempo que señala a Rarity quien se sonroja un poco.

— Los accidentes son cosa de todos los días —se excusa la modista.

— Creo —Starlight se mete a la conversación— que mejor dejamos eso de lado y comencemos por lo que realmente nos reunió aquí —ella se me acerca y me envuelve en un abrazo un tanto flojo— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Fluttershy!

Las demás imitaron la acción, cabe decir que por tanto afecto por poco y terminamos en el suelo. Después de algunas risas y quejas por parte de Rarity, sobre el cómo por poco y hacemos el ridículo, nos dispusimos a ordenar, para después comenzar a ponernos al día de nuestras nuevas vidas como egresadas.

— Entonces, ¿terminaste con Timber y ahora sales con un guitarrista? —pregunte un poco sorprendida por la noticia de Twilight.

— No estamos saliendo oficialmente, aun —Twilight le dio una mordida a su pastelillo tratando de disimular el bochorno que sufría su rostro.

— Sinceramente, esperaría eso de Rarity, pero de ti no Twilight —se mofó Starlight— pero igual Timber era un idiota.

— Si, querida… eh… ¿Qué trataste de decir? —Rarity le dedico una mirada de odio a Starlight, quien se limitó a sonreír mientras sorbía su café— para que lo sepas yo tengo una relación plenamente estable con mi querido Spaiky Waiky.

— Eso no tacha que te hayas divertido con tantos en la universidad —Twilight remato.

— ¡Esto es un complot! —vocifera mi amiga para después abrazarme con fuerza— Fluttershy tu no piensas eso de mí, ¿verdad?

Apenas me dio tiempo para abrir levemente la boca, cuando Starlight tomó la palabra.

Fluttershy es demasiado amable para decir algo en tu contra —Starlight me mira—además, de nosotras cuatro ella es la menos experimentada en citas.

— ¡Hey! —me quejo— eso fue… cruel.

De repente sentí como Rarity acariciaba la coronilla de mi cabeza— no te preocupes por eso, el que nunca hayas salido con alguien no significa que seas rara.

— Eso… no creo que haya sido tu mejor consuelo —Starlight hizo una mueca.

— En ese caso —Rarity me soltó y puso sus manos en la mesa de forma decidida— puedo presentarte a algunos chicos.

Después de la "gran solución" de mi amiga se armó un gran debate, la verdad no preste mucha atención, pues el danzar de las hojas de los árboles que estaban en el exterior se robó mi atención, el clima cambio, ahora una chispeaba, nada que dañara a nadie, solo un pequeño bajón en la temperatura, pero nada que me perturbara.

— ¿Entonces hay alguien que te guste? —la voz de Twilight me saco de mi letargo.

— ¿Disculpa? —dije aun atontada.

— ¿Qué si hay alguien que te guste?, en realidad, jamás nos has contado sobre tus gustos respecto a hombres.

¿Hombres?, baje la mirada, de repente mi plato parecía la cosa más interesante del mundo, medite un poco mi respuesta, ahora solo podía decir lo que siento.

— No tengo un tipo en especial —conteste— porque nunca nadie me ha llamado la atención, puedo decir que alguien es de buen ver, pero decir que alguien me interesa es demasiado.

— Creo que me esperaba esa respuesta —añadió Rarity, haciendo los platos a un lado, me dedico una sincera sonrisa— no te preocupes querida, no hay prisas, puedes ir lento en esa cuestión.

No era lo que quería escuchar, pues, ¿qué tan lento se puede ir en esta vida?

Salimos de la cafetería, la leve llovizna no nos inmuto, o bueno, eso en mi caso pues mis amigas iban a pasos rápidos en busca de un refugio para resguardarse de aquel fenómeno. Me quede atrás.

Tengo un sentimiento contradictorio guardado en mi pecho, por un lado no sentía aquella fuerza que me motivara a ir más deprisa, pero, por otro lado, me da curiosidad y mentiría si dijera que no fantaseo de vez en cuando con ir más rápido, pero después un miedo me invade, ¿A dónde, o hacia quien ir?

La lluvia cesó dejando entrar los brillos del sol formando un espectro de colores, en palabras simples, un arcoíris, un arcoíris que se robó mi atención.

— ¡Fluttershy! —de nuevo la voz de Starlight me regresaba a la tierra.

— ¡Voy! —di paso rápido para alcanzar a mis amigas, sin embargo, en mi mente moraba un nombre en especial, _"Rainbow Dash"._

…

 **Y aquí una nueva actualización milagrosa de esta historia, jaja, pero en verdad si fuera por mi actualizaría cada mes mis historias, pero, como muchos aquí tengo deberes que cumplir.**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.**


	10. Recuerdos y Vino

**Cap.9**

 **Recuerdos y vino**

" _ **La primera vez que amé"**_

…

El trabajo en la oficina era regular aquel día, Rainbow se encontraba en su oficina preparándose para encontrarse con uno de los proveedores de la empresa, un viejo conocido llamado Soarin, la cita estaba programada para las 6:00 p.m. checó en su reloj de muñeca debería irse ahora si quería llegar temprano.

Tomó los papeles necesarios junto con su gabardina y salió de la oficina, inmediatamente se encontró con Thorax.

— Oh, ¿va a reunirse con el proveedor? —preguntó Thorax al ver a su jefa.

— Sí, no tardaré mucho, pero si no llego puedes decirle a los demás que se vayan retirando.

— Si señora.

Rainbow asintió y camino en dirección al elevador, pero este tardaba demasiado. Al final Rainbow no era una persona de mucha paciencia por lo que decidió tomar las escaleras _"Tal vez, deberíamos instalar otro elevador"_ pensaba mientras bajaba, pero su caminata fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz femenina hablar, inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Fluttershy, no conocía a nadie que tuviere el timbre de voz tan fino.

— Ey Zephry, lo siento no llegaré a casa a tiempo…

— Tengo que terminar algo…

— Comeré pastel cuando termine, dile a Sara que muchas gracias…

— Está bien, te llamó cuando termine, bay.

" _Una llamada"_ pensó Rainbow recargada en la pared _"hoy era su cumpleaños"_ Rainbow metido la situación, sentía algo de culpa pues fue ella la que le encargo ese trabajo extra a Fluttershy, pero después sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa _"Yo… ¿estaba espiándola?"_.

…

La cita con Soarin estaba yendo de lo mejor, la propuesta de negocios era muy buena, la materia prima que ofrecía era perfecta para la empresa y el precio era razonable. Rainbow tomó los documentos con satisfacción.

— Me parece excelente, creo que con eso concluimos —dijo Rainbow mostrando una sonrisa de negocios.

— No te parece un poco triste que solo nos veamos para hablar de negocios —dijo Soarin con la intención de continuar disfrutando de la compañía de aquella mujer.

— Pienso lo mismo —respondió la chica tratando de no parecer descortés, al final del día negocios son negocios.

— En ese caso podríamos almorzar juntos, dada la hora que es.

— No quisiera interrumpir tu tiempo —se negó inmediatamente.

— Mi tiempo es suyo.

" _Este se está poniendo pesado"_ pensó Rainbow tratando de conservar la paciencia, los negocios habían salido muy bien como para echarlo todo a perder pero el tipo se estaba poniendo demasiado intenso.

Estrecho su mano con la de Soarin en señal de despedida, esperando que él captara sus intenciones de dar por concluida aquella cita.

— ¿Hace ejercicio? —preguntó él mientras frotaba la mano de Rainbow con su pulgar— su mano es muy…

— ¡La cuenta, por favor! —interrumpió Rainbow dando a entender que no hablaría más.

Cuando la camarera atendió, Rainbow no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Venden pasteles aquí?

…

En la oficina todo transcurría de forma tranquila, la hora de salida se acercaba y Fluttershy aún estaba trabajado arduamente, eso, hasta que escucho unos golpecitos en su escritorio. En seguida se topó con la mirada magenta de Rainbow.

— Creó que es muy desconsiderado de mi parte hacerte trabajar en tu cumpleaños.

Fluttershy la miró desconcertada.

— Usted, ¿Cómo sabe que es mi cumpleaños?

Rainbow lo pensó un poco antes de contestar mientras se rascaba la sien.

— Digamos que sin querer escuche una plática que no me concernía.

A Fluttershy le pareció un gesto adorable la manera en la que Rainbow evitaba mirarle mientras decía aquello, no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa cuando termino de hablar.

— ¿Comiste pastel hoy? —preguntó Rainbow tratando de ignorar la belleza de esa sonrisa.

— No, pero de todas formas me dieron muchos regalos.

— Mmm… ¿Cuánto te falta para que termines?

Fluttershy observó su computadora.

— La verdad, aun me falta un poco.

— Toma un descanso y ven a mi oficina —más que una invitación eso parecía una orden, pero eso no impidió que Fluttershy siguiera a su jefa con una sonrisa.

En menos de dos minutos Fluttershy se encontraba divagando por la gran oficina, mientras que Rainbow preparaba el pastel que había comprado.

— Señorita Dash —dijo Fluttershy desde el otro lado de la oficina, donde se encontraba una gran colección de vinos— ¿todos estos son de usted? —señalo a los vinos.

— Unos han sido regalos, otros los compre yo misma. ¿Te gustaría probar alguno?

— Estoy bien —dijo acariciando el vidrio de uno de los envases.

— Si puedes seguir trabajando después de beber, puedes tomar uno.

Fluttershy sonrió, ella era muy consciente de su resistencia al alcohol y sin más tomó la botella.

…

 _Una joven Rainbow tomó con fascinación aquella botella de vino suizo._

— _¿Dónde lo conseguiste?_ — _preguntó leyendo la etiqueta._

— _Es de mi papá_ — _respondió Pinkie._

— _¿Te dio permiso?_

— _Estaba ocupado así que solo lo tomé._

 _Rainbow la miró realmente preocupada, mirada que Pinkie enseguida pudo descifrar._

— _Tranquila, no hay problema._

— _Eres una niña mimada_ — _Rainbow dejó la botella en su lugar._

 _Pinkie rio_ — _Ya deberías saber que siempre me salgo con la mía._

 _Rainbow sonrió al tiempo que llenaba dos copas… Hay que remarcar que era la primera vez que ambas bebían siendo así que no midieron los efectos que el alcohol podía causar en ellas._

— _Estas toda roja_ — _se burló Pinkie mientras le acariciaba la cara._

— _Esto es muy fuerte, ¿verdad?_

— _Yo no me siento tan mal._

— _Yo me siento terrible_ — _se burló Rainbow mientras miraba embobada a Pinkie._

 _Poco a poco los centímetros entre ellas desaparecieron solo para generar un beso apasionado lleno de alcohol._

— _Todo me da vueltas_ — _dijo Rainbow al separarse._

— _Deberías dejar esto a un lado_ — _Pinkie le quitó la copa que se tambaleaba en las manos de Rainbow._

 _Rainbow dejó caer su cabeza en el cuello de Pinkie._

— _Me gustas mucho_ — _susurro._

— _Tú también me gustas mucho Rainbow._

 _Rainbow encaro directamente a Pinkie._

— _Eres muy bonita._

— _Y tú estás borracha._

 _Rainbow sonrió de forma torcida. No lo pensó más y beso a Pinkie de forma dulce pero picante,_

 _Ambas estaban sentadas en el sillón, Rainbow poco a poco fue acorralando a Pinkie sin separarse de aquel adictivo beso, las lenguas hicieron su primera aparición mientras que la intensidad subía de nivel, sus manos también tomaron protagonismo en su acto, la mano de Pinkie se aferró a la nuca de su acompañante mientas que la mano de Rainbow subía y bajaba por las curvas de Pinkie. En algún momento ambas terminaron recostadas Rainbow entrelazo sus dedos con los de Pinkie queriendo tener más tacto con ella._

 _Raimbow se separó para tomar un poco de aire, miro a Pinkie, amaba esos ojos azules tan intensos como hermosos._

— _¿Puedo?_ — _preguntó mientras jugaba con los botones de la camisa de Pinkie._

— _¿Cómo podría negarme si ya llegamos hasta aquí?_ — _preguntó con ironía pero con una sonrisa sincera._

— _Cierto_ — _reconoció con vergüenza giro sus ojos hacia otra dirección en señal de incomodidad_ — _Estoy algo nerviosa, lo siento._

— _Toma tu tiempo_ — _le dijo con dulzura_ — _si quieres te ayudo con los botones._

— _Estoy bien._

 _Rainbow desabrocho uno a uno, y pese a la torpeza de sus dedos debido a sus nervios y al vino que había tomado finalmente termino por abrir completamente aquella camisa, la vista la dejo anonada Pinkie era hermosa, gozaba de grandes pechos cubiertos por un sostén negro añadiéndole sus deliciosas curvas bien marcadas. Ahora solo podía pensar en cómo quitarle de encima aquella prenda negra._

— _Ábrete sésamo._ — _aquel intento estúpido por abrir solo hizo que Pinkie soltará una carcajada._

— _Eres realmente tonta_ — _alargo su mano hasta ella— pero eres muy linda —le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro._

 _Aquella noche, ambas aprendieron a entregarse, conocieron el primer amor entre caricias tímidas y torpes buscando demostrarse cariño, hablando el idioma del cuerpo o lo que muchos llaman… la primera vez._

 _Creando recuerdos que se guardan en la memoria de forma permanente como si de un tatuaje se tratase, aquello que marca de forma permanente, el cuerpo, la mente y el alma… la perdida de la inocencia._


End file.
